Storm
by Clouds jonglee
Summary: CHAP. 7 END ! "Mendekatlah Wookie," ,Seohyun dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa ia ada disana, "Aku takkan menyakitimu,mendekatlah," Ia hanya menurut, "Wookie, mi. .mianhae," Yesung terbata, ia takut Wookie marah padanya, karena ia baru saja memeluk Seohyun, "Wookie,tadi aku hanya meminjam kekasihmu sebentar,bolehkan jika aku sedikit mengambil kebahagiaanmu,"/YeWook/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Storm

Author : Lee Melina

Updated : 26 Oktober 2012

Published : 10 Februari 2013

Status : In Progress

Title : Storm chapter 1

Pairing : Yesung X Ryeowook

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Summary : Aku hanya ingin katakan aku mencintaimu,itu itu kau boleh pergi. Author ga bisa bikin Summary. . . baca aja ne. . .

Warning : Yesung milik Wookie,Wookie milik -duanya milik author *muahhahahahah (tertawa nista). DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Author POV

Pagi yang indah dan cerah menghiasi kota Seoul yang indah. Tampak seorang namja duduk disebuah bangku taman. Seperti seorang yang misterius,ia mengenakan pakaian hitam dan rompi tanpa lengan lengkap dengan masker hitamnya.

"Huh. . . hari yang membosankan."ucap namja itu berbisik pada dirinya.

Entah apa yang ada difikiran namja itu hingga hari seindah ini ia katakan hari yang jauh dari tempat duduk namja itu terlihat seorang namja cantik bersurai madu mendekat pada namja itu lalu duduk terkejut,berani sekali namja itu duduk disampingnya,apa dia tidak tau siapa namja yang sedang duduk ia tak peduli,ia duduk sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Namja yang sedang bosan itu heran melihat namja seaneh dia,entah karena ia memakai masker hingga namja itu tak mengenali dia siapa. Akhirnya namja itu memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan dengan namja itu,tapi terhenti Karena tangan namja itu bergerak mengusap ia kedinginan.

"Apa kau punya jaket ?"

Ia kaget,berani sekali namja itu bertanya lantang padanya,tapi ia gugup untuk menjawabnya.

"Ah, aku lupa membawanya,kau kedinginan ?"

"Hmmm, apa kau tidak kedinginan ?hingga kau mengenakan pakaian seperti ini ?"

"Ah ? oh, tidak,aku sudah cukup kepanasan."jawab namja itu dengan senyum miring khasnya.

Namja itu bingung,apa memang namja disampingnya seaneh itu,di pagi yang dingin ini dia sempat-sempatnya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah cukup kepanasan.

"Kau pasti mengira aku aneh."

Ia kaget,bagaimana bisa namja itu mengetahui apa yang di fikirkannya.

"Ah tidak,"jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Hmhmhm,apa kau mengenaliku ?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenalmu hyung,seorang lead vocal super junior yang bersuara emas."

"Ah,kamsahamnida,ku anggap itu sebagai siapa namamu ?"

"Oh,perkenalkan,na neun Kim Ryeowook imnida."Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku bisa memanggilmu siapa ?"Ucap namja itu dengan polosnya.

"Panggil aku wookie saja."

"Oh, senang berkenalan denganmu Wookie."

"Sedang apa kau disini hyung ?mengapa kau berada di taman ini sendiri ?"

"Aku sedang mencari toko makanan,tapi dari tadi aku tidak menemukannya."

"Toko makanan ?"Namja itu bertanya dengan raut wajah yang aneh melihat namja itu.

"Toko makanan ddangkoma maksudku,kau tidak perlu memandangku seperti itu,"

"Ooohh,toko makanan kura-kura,Mianhae hyung,ku kira tadi memang toko makanan,apa kau tidak melihat di depan kita semuanya toko makanan."

"Kau fikir aku sebodoh itu hah ? aku sudah menyusuri jalanan ini dari 2 jam yang lalu,tapi semua toko makanan hewan tutup,aku bingung harus mencari kemana lagi."

"Hmhmhm,aku rasa di ujung jalan ini ada sebuah toko makanan hewan hyung,apa kau mau aku temani mencarinya ?"

"Eh ?di ujung jalan ini ?sejauh itu ?tidak aku malas kau membawa sepeda ?"

"Ah, mianhae hyung,aku lupa membawanya,tadi aku berniat hanya berjalan-jalan pagi saja."

"Huh,"

"Memangnya kau sudah berapa hari tidak memberi makan ddangkoma ?"

"2 hari."ucap namja itu polos.

"Hah ?dia bisa mati hyung,jika sampai nanti kau tidak memberinya makan juga."

"Aku tau bodoh,makanya aku keluar pagi-pagi untuk membeli makanannya,tapi aku tidak menemukannya."

"Kajja hyung,aku temani kau membelinya di ujung jalan ini,apa kau mau ddangkoma mati sia-sia hanya karena kau tidak mau berjalan membeli makanannya. 300.000 won mu habis sia-sia hyung. . ."

"Berhentilah bicara. .cepat temani aku membelinya."

Akhirnya yesung memutuskan pergi membeli makanan ddangkoma kura-kura kesayangannya yang sedari tadi malam hanya diam saja mendengarkan yesung bercerita. *bukannya ddangkoma memang selalu diam hyung kalau di ajak bicara ? hahahahah

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sekian dulu chapter 1 di lanjutin ceritanya ? review dulu yang banyak ya, heheheh,kamsahamnida. Tunggu chapter 2 nya secepatnya ya. . . . :)


	2. Chapter 2

Storm

Author : Lee Melina

Updated : 26 Oktober 2012

Published :

Status : In progress

Title : Storm chapter 2

Pairing : Yesung X Ryeowook

Genre : Romance

Summary : _Do you know ? Even in my dream I have no chance to tell you, _

_During such long time you still don't know._

_The one who has been beside you all along._

_That during sleepless nights,I'm in your thoughts_

_If you feel lonely, just turn around and look back_

_I'll recognize you,I only see you_

_The one who has been standing there,_

_Yet perhaps you don't know_

_I'm Behind you_

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Wookie,Wookie milik -duanya milik author *muahhahahahah (tertawa nista).

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, Abal, Typos *kalau ada bilang ne ? bahasa berantakan, dilarang flaming and bashing. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Oo iya, makasi yg udah review. . hmmhmh, fic ini emg prnh d publish d fb aku, tapi yg versi straight, YeMoon, hehehehe

Yesung POV

Aku terus memandangi namja yang sedang berjalan bersamaku,

'Baru kali ini aku menemukan namja secantik dia,ah,maksudku namja cantik yang tidak pernah mengoperasi wajahnya,'batinku

'Ah. .bicara apa aku ini,mengapa aku tak bisa menghentikan pandanganku padanya,ada yang berbeda darinya. Atau tidak,ada yang berbeda padaku,apa aku menyukainya ? tidak-tidak,mengapa aku. .'

"Hyung. ."

"…"

"Hyung. .apa kau melamun ?"

"Ah. .tidak."

"Mengapa kau diam saja dari tadi ?"

"Aku hanya mencoba menghafal jalan ini,aku takut tidak ingat jalan untuk pulang."

"Hkhkhkhk,hyung kau lucu."

"Mwo ?"

"Kau lucu hyung,aku jadi teringat cerita kau bersama anak kecil dulu."

"Ceritaku bersama anak kecil ? darimana kau mengetahuinya ?"

"Ah. . .tidak,aku hanya pernah membacanya di sebuah tabloid."

"Oh,"

Wookie POV

'Apa yang aku fikirkan ? nyaris saja aku keceplosan,kalau sampai hyung mengetahui kalau aku adalah fans beratnya,bisa saja dia berlari menjauhiku,aku harus menjaga pernah melihat bagaimana hyung mengatakan bahwa hyung sangat benci pada fans yang punya bad attitude.'

"Hey. ."

". . . ."

"Hey bodoh. ."hyung berhenti di depanku dan mengagetkanku

"Ah,hyung,kau kenapa ?apa kita sudah sampai ?"

"Bukankah kau yang mengajakku,jadi mana aku tau apa kita sudah sampai atau belum."

"Hyung mianhae,kajja hyung,itu tokonya diseberang jalan."aku menarik tangan hyung secara reflek.

"Dasar namja aneh."

Aku pun membantu hyung membeli makanan ddangkoma,karena aku tau dia sedikit kesulitan berbicara dengan maskernya.

"Kau mau beli makanan kura-kura berapa banyak hyung ?"

"Aku mau membelinya untuk persediaan selama sebulan."

"Mwo ?"

"Sudah beli saja,"

Aku pun memesankan itu pada pemilik tokonya,

"Ini pesananmu."

"Kamsahamnida,"

"Annyo,apa kau bisa membawanya ?"

"Uhmmmm,"

"Aku harus membayar berapa ?" hyung tiba-tiba bersuara.

"300.000 won."

"Ne,"

Aku kaget,bisa-bisanya hyung membeli makanan kura-kura sama dengan harga kura-kura itu sendiri,tapi hyung memang orangtua yang baik untuk ddangkoma, ia tidak pernah perhitungan mengeluarkan uang untuk hewan kesayangannya itu.

Kelihatannya hyung agak kesulitan membawa makanan ini,tapi hyung diam saja.

"Biar ku bantu hyung,"

"Tidak,aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku tau kau kesulitan hyung."

"Biar aku sendiri, kau tunjukkan saja aku jalan pulang."

Tiba-tiba hyung berhenti saat kami keluar dari toko,seseorang dari dalam mobil Samsung sm5 menyapanya.

"Hyung."

"Masukkan semuanya ke bagasiku."

"Arraseo hyung."

"Berikan kunci mobilnya,setelah kau memasukkan semuanya kau pulang saja sendiri dengan taksi."

"Arrachi hyung."

"Kau,ayo ikut denganku,"hyung menarik tanganku masuk ke mobilnya.

"Tapi hyung. ."

"Kau naik atau aku menciummu ?" ucap hyung seraya melonggarkan maskernya.

"N-ne hyung."aku segera menurut.

Author POV

Akhirnya wookie menuruti perintah yesung,wookie terkejut saat ia sudah berada dan duduk di mobil yang terlihat sederhana dari luar tapi ternyata isinya sangat menjalankan mobilnya,aku sedikit terkejut.

"Mana orang yang tadi hyung ?"

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang sendiri." Ucap yesung seraya melepaskan masker yang sedari tadi mengganggunya bernafas.

"Mengapa kau menyuruhnya pulang sendiri hyung,bukankah masih ada bangku yang kosong di belakang."

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana ? kau mau apa ?"

"Ah,tidak hyung,aku hanya bertanya."

"Kalau begitu diamlah".

Terkadang wookie heran dan tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan yesung yang dingin seperti lama mereka diam tanpa bicara,akhirnya yesung memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Hey,rumahmu dimana ?"

"Hmhmhm,di gang sebelum ujung jalan ini hyung,apa kau mau mengantarku pulang ?"

"Menurutmu ?"

"Heh ? mengapa hyung tidak menurunkanku di tempat kita bertemu tadi saja ?"

"Kau fikir aku sepelit itu hah ? hingga aku tega menurunkanmu di jalan,sudah beri tahu aku dimana rumahmu."

"Tapi hyung. ."

Tiba-tiba yesung menghentikan mobilnya,dia menatap Wookie,lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wookie.

"O-Hyung. .kau mau apa ?"

"Beri tahu aku atau. ."

"YESUNG OOPPPPAAAAAAAAA. . ." Seseorang berteriak dengan keras yang mengagetkan yesung.

"Ah,siapa itu ?"

"OPPA. . . SARANGHAMNIDA OPPA. . OPPAAAA. . .BUKALAH PINTU MOBILMU OPPA. . ."

Yesung berfikir keras,sebenarnya ia mau saja membuka kaca mobilnya dan membiarkan fans itu mengambil foto atau memberi tanda tangannya pada fans itu, tapi jika ia membukanya,maka fans itu akan melihat wookie di dalam mobilnya, bisa-bisa nanti ia mengatakan pada semua orang kalau yesung bersama seorang namja di ia tau apa yang akan terjadi,Lee soo man akan menghukumnya dengan sangat berat.

"Aishhh. .apa yang harus ku lakukan ?"

"Hyung berikan masker mu,"

"Kau mau apa ?"

"Apa kau mau menghindari fans itu atau kau di hukum oleh Lee soo Man ?"

Tanpa fikir panjang yesung memberikan masker itu pada wookie.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa. .coba tebak apa yang akan terjadi ? tunggu chapter selanjutnya. . sorry,ceritanya agak membosankan,abis author terlalu banyak ngayal. . review yang banyak ya, biar author semangat lanjutin ceritanya, hmhmhmhm :). KAMSAHAMNIDA. .Saranghanda readersdeul.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm

Author : Lee Melina

Updated : 27 Oktober 2012

Published :

Status : In progress

Title : Storm chapter 3

Pairing : Yesung X Ryeowook

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Aku hanya ingin katakana aku mencintaimu, setelah itu kau boleh pergi./YeWook fic/YAOI/Author ga bisa bikin summary, baca aja ne, xD

Diclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri, Orang tua mereka, Agency, dan semua fans. Yesung milik Wookie,Wookie milik -duanya milik author *muahhahahahah (tertawa nista). DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Author POV

Akhirnya Yesung membuka kaca mobilnya dan menyapa fans nya itu dengan ramah.

"Jika kau berdiri disana maka kau akan ku tabrak,"

"Oppa. . aku merindukanmu oppa,bolehkah aku mengambil satu foto denganmu oppa ?"

"Ya,tentu saja kau boleh, lain kali jangan berteriak begitu lagi,"

"Arraseo oppa,"

"Kamsahamnida oppa." Ucap yeoja itu pada yesung setelah mengambil sebuah foto bersama yesung.

"Siapa orang itu oppa ?" kata fans itu pada yesung.

"Ah, dia itu supirku"

"Oh,hati-hati oppa."

"Ne."

Mobil yesung berlalu dari fans itu,

"Mengapa kau masih memakai masker ku itu ?"

"Ah, mianhae hyung,aku akan membukanya."

"Aku terhalang menatapmu jika kau terus memakainya".

Wookie berhenti sebentar dari aktivitasnya membuka masker itu,

'Apa yang baru saja hyung katakan ? dia terhalang memandangku ? baru saja ia nyaris menciumku,dan sekarang ia mengatakan itu padaku,apa aku sedang bermimpi ?'batin wookie.

Wookie mencubit lengannya,memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi,yesung melihat itu dan,ia pun ikut mencubit lengan wookie.

"Auuuuuuuuuuu. . "

"Sakit ?" yesung bertanya dengan wajah pabbonya.

"Hyung,mengapa kau ikut mencubit lenganku ?"

"Ku fikir kau benar-benar ingin bangun dari mimpimu yang terlalu indah ini."

"Ah,mimpi indah ?"

"Ya. .mimpi indah,mimpi indahmu berada dalam satu mobil bersama biasmu kan."

"Biasku ? bagaimana hyung tau kalau aku adalah fansmu."

"Kau terlalu mudah mengenalimu."

Wookie memutar otaknya,memangnya apa yang di pakainya sampai yesung tau kalau ia fans yesung. Sejenak ia berfikir,Ah, ternyata ia memakai sebuah gelang yang setahun lalu diresmikan yesung bersama seluruh Clouds di seoul sebagai tanda identitas *yang ini author Cuma ngarang aja,heheheheh*.

"Ah,hyung mianhae,jika kau mau menyuruhku turun sekarang aku akan melakukannya."

"Mengapa kau yang menetukan apa yang akan aku lakukan ?"

"Mianhae hyung,hyung boleh menghukumku apa saja sekarang."

"Ok,lakukan 3 hal yang ku mau."

"Ne hyung." Sahut wookie pasrah.

"Pertama,berhenti mengucapkan mianhae,Karena aku bosan mendengarnya,kau mengucapkannya berulang kali dari tadi."

"Uhm. .mi. . ahh, ne hyung."

"Kedua, tunjukkan aku dimana rumahmu".

"Arraseo hyung,itu rumahku yang berwarna merah." Tunjuk wookie pada yesung.

"Ok, ketiga. ."

"Apa hyung ? eotteoke ?"

"Cium aku."

"Mwo ?"

"Kau punya masalah dengan telingamu ? atau kau mau ku kurung di mobil ini selama setahun ? *author lebay. .dikeroyok readersdeul*".

"Andwe hyung."

"Bukankah kau yang bilang mau dihukum apa saja."

"Ar-rrrraseo hyung."

"Lakukanlah."

Yesung sengaja menghentikan mobilnya dan bersandar di kursi mobil mewahnya itu. Wookie sangat gugup bagaimana ia bisa mencium biasnya itulah yang selalu di khayalkannya setiap malam sebelum ia tidur,sekarang ia punya kesempatan itu,akankah ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu ? tapi ia malu.

"Hey namja cantik." Yesung menatap wookie dengan mata sipitnya.

"N-n-n-ne hyung."

Akhirnya wookie mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yesung,saat ia akan mencium yesung tiba-tiba yesung mendorong wookie hingga ia tersandar di kursinya dan yesung segera mengecup wookie.

"Hahhahahah,sekarang pulanglah,mungkin ummamu telah khawatir."

"Arraseo hyung,kamsahamnida hyung." Sahut wookie dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Wookie turun dari mobil yesung dan segera berlari ke pintu rumahnya,sebelum masuk ia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada mobil yesung,tentu saja tujuannya pada yesung,tetapi ia tidak melihat yesung yang tertawa seraya memegangi perutnya melihat kelakuan namja yang menemaninya hari ini.

"Hmhmhmh,kau namja yang cantik dan manis,gomawo telah menemaniku membeli makanan ddangkoma hari ini,mungkin dia akan sangat senang mendengarkan ceritaku sambil dengan lahap menyantap makanannya."*palingan ddangkoma Cuma makan aja paling Cuma di cuekin sama dia, oppa.

Olalalalalalalala,sekian dulu chapter sekarang,ntar author balik lagi,o iya. . .siapa yang sparkyu,chapter depan bakalan ada si magnae evil tampan itu looo. . . mau mau mau ? review yang banyak, okay. . . ? Annyeong. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Storm

Author : Lee Melina

Title : Storm

Pairing : Yesung X Sungmin

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan pacar *Kalau ada. But this story pure mine.

Summary :Aku hanya ingin katakan aku mencintaimu, setelah itu kau boleh pergi./YeWook fic/YAOI/Author ga bisa bikin summary, baca aja ne, xD

Warning : Boys love, YAOI, Maybe OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typos *Kalau ada bilang ne ?

Backsound : Super junior – Storm

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NO BASHING NO FLAMING

Happy reading chingudeul, ^^

Yesung POV

Aku masuk ke dorm dengan cukup kelelahan membawa persediaan makanan ddangkoma selama sebulan dan aku juga membeli banyak makanan untuk penghuni dorm.

"Mari ku bantu hyung."

Suara Sungmin mengagetkanku.

"Hmhmh,kamsahamnida Minnie-ah,"

"Annyo hyung."

"Hey apa yang kau beli hyung big head ?"

"Kau tak lihat aku membeli banyak makanan untukmu."

"Jeongmal ? oh. .kau sungguh hyung kepala besar yang baik."

"Hyung,tumben kau bersikap seperti ini ?" Sungmin merasa aneh.

Author POV

Sungmin heran dengan sikap yesung yang begitu baik pada kyuhyun,biasanya ia akan sangat marah pada kyuhyun jika ia masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan kepala besar.

"Hyung,kau membeli banyak makanan,untuk siapa itu hyung ?" Tanya eunhyuk yang kaget melihat yesung,sungmin dan kyuhyun yang terlihat kesusahan membawa banyak kantong plastic.

"Ini untuk kalian semua."

"Jeongmal hyung ?"

"Ne."

"Hey. . . yesung hyung membeli banyak makanan untuk kita hari ini."

"Mwo ?" Heechul melihat sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya di sela pintu kamarnya.

Semua member berlari ke ruang tengah untuk membuktikan apakah benar.

"Ada apa denganmu yesung ?" Tanya Leeteuk pada yesung.

"Ah tidak hyung,tadi aku membeli makanan untuk ddangkoma,aku ingat kalian jadi aku membeli banyak makanan untuk kalian."

"Sebanyak ini kau beli makanan untuk ddangkoma dan untuk kami ?"

"Ne hyung," yesung tersenyum miring seperti biasanya.

"Sudahlah hyung makan saja,terlalu mubazir jika makanan ini dibiarkan begitu saja."

"Dasar kau evil yang banyak makan." Heechul menimpali ucapan kyuhyun.

"Apa masalahmu ? jika kau tidak mau biar aku dan eunhyuk hyung yang menghabiskannya."

"Lalu mana jatahku ?" shindong menjawab dengan tatapan khasnya yang menggoda dan aneh.

"Hahahahah,sudahlah,jika habis aku akan membeli lagi."

Akhirnya semua member makan bersama apa yang di beli yesung untuk setelah kenyang yesung masuk duluan ke kamarnya di iringi oleh sungmin *Hehehehehe, mianhae pumpkins, author pinjem sungmin oppa nya, abis kan Wookie oppa kan di keluarin, jadi nya author pinjem minppa* sesaat setelah melihat yesung sedang menatap langit melalui balkon kamar mereka.

"Hyung,boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Katakan Minnie-ah,"

"Bukannya aku tak suka kau berlaku baik hyung,tapi aku hanya aneh melihatmu berlaku seperti ini apalagi pada kyuhyun,biasanya kau akan marah padanya jika dia memanggilmu kepala besar,tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ?"

Yesung merangkul sungmin dan membiarkan kepala sungmin di dadanya.

"Bukankah kepalaku memang yang paling besar diantara semua member Minnie."

"Hyung,aku sedang tidak bercanda,apa ada yang tidak ku ketahui hyung."

"…."

"Hyung," minnie menggelitik leher yesung yang membuatnya geli.

"Ehmmmmmm. .dia telah membuat hari ku indah Minnie,"

"Siapa hyung ?"

"Namja cantik itu,"

"Kau bertemu seorang namja hari ini hyung ?"

"Ya, dia yang menemaniku membeli makanan ddangkoma,dan aku adalah biasnya."

"Kau jatuh cinta pada seorang Clouds ?"

"Hmhmhm, aku tak tau minnie, tapi aku bahagia mengenalnya."

"Siapa namanya hyung ?"

"Kim Ryeowook."

"Hmhmhmh, aku ikut senang hyung, bahagiakanlah dia hyung."

"Ne minnie-ah,aku juga. ."

"Apa ?"

"Hahahhahah,bibir kissable itu."

"Kau melakukannya hyung ?"

"Ya, dia terlalu manis, bukan karena aku nafsu padanya,tapi semua terjadi begitu saja."

"Kapan-kapan kenalkan aku padanya ya hyung."

"Pasti Minnie."

Yesung tenggelam dalam perasaan bahagianya karena namja yang baru saja ia kenal. Tapi tidak bagi namja itu,ia sudah tau banyak tentang yesung,bahkan mungkin semua hal tentang yesung.

-TBC-

Hmhmhmhmhmh,bosen ya baca ceritanya ? Mianhae,author Cuma bisa bikin kayak gini, chapter depan bakal seru lo,konfliknya bakalan muncul, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Jangan lupa jempolnya. Kamsahamnida.

Author mau balasin review dulu. .

Niisaa9 : Iya, ini udah di lanjut, xD Review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

Kimcha : Ne chagi. . . tapi maafkan diriku jika chapternya masih terlalu pendek, hehehehe Review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

Happy : Makasiii. . .iya, ini emg prnah di publish di fb aku, tapi versi straight, YeMoon, xD Review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

ikaAow : hahahahahaha. . emang prtemuan yg agak aneh, hehehe, jangan, Yeppa buat kita berdua aja.. . . buat kamu 30 % buat aku 70 %, Muahahahahaahah

Author mau balasin review dulu. .

Niisaa9 : Iya, ini udah di lanjut, xD Review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

Kimcha : Ne chagi. . . tapi maafkan diriku jika chapternya masih terlalu pendek, hehehehe Review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

Happy : Makasiii. . .iya, ini emg prnah di publish di fb aku, tapi versi straight, YeMoon, xD Review lagi ne, gomawo, xD

ikaAow : hahahahahaha. . emang prtemuan yg agak aneh, hehehe, jangan, Yeppa buat kita berdua aja.. . . buat kamu 30 % buat aku 70 %, Muahahahahaahah


	5. Chapter 5

Storm

Author : My first fanfiction. Aku hanya ingin katakan aku mencintaimu,itu saja. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi.

Updated : 27 Oktober 2012

Published :

Status : In Progress

Title : Storm chapter 5

Pairing : Yesung X Sungmin

Genre : Sad Romance

Summary : Aku hanya ingin katakan aku mencintaimu,itu saja. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi.

Author : Pacar Yesung hyung *Ditabok clouds

Warning : Yesung milik Wookie,Wookie milik -duanya milik author *muahhahahahah (tertawa nista). DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Author POV

Hari ini Yesung, Kyuhyun,dan Sungmin ada jadwal di music bank dan member SJ yang lain hari ini free,tapi tidak untuk Teuki Ahjumma *Di getok teuki oppa, dia telah bangun pagi-pagi dan seperti biasanya dia selalu membangunkan para member yang ada jadwal. Pertama ia membangunkan sungmin,dengan mudah Sungmin bangun setelah LeeTeuk memanggilnya,tapi berbeda dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun,pagi ini mereka sangat susah dibangunkan,LeeTeuk yang frustasi berjalan ke dapur untuk menemui Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah."

"Ya hyung,"

"Biar aku gantikan kau memasak,*Anggap aja Sungmin oppa bisa masak,kekekeke,kau pergilah membangunkan hyung mu itu dan si evil itu,Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi,"

"Hahahaha,hyung,jangan frustasi begitu,yesung hyung semalam di ajak kyu bermain game semalaman karena dia tidak bisa tidur,mereka baru tidur jam 1/2 3 hyung,"

"Apa ? Bagaimana kau tahu mereka bermain sampai selarut itu ? mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku."

"Aku baru tahu ketika yesung hyung masuk ke kamar dengan sempoyongan hyung,dan dia lupa memakai selimutnya,lalu ku tanyakan padanya hyung"

"Dasar,evil yang satu itu tega sekali menyiksa hyung nya,padahal mereka hari ini ada jadwal kan."

"Ya begitulah hyung,jika para setan-setan kyu sudah bangkit ,baiklah hyung aku ingin membangunkan mereka dulu,nanti mereka bisa terlambat."

"Baiklah minniie."

Sungmin segera menuju ke kamar yesung dan membangunkannya,setelah terlebih dahulu sungmin membangunkan kyuhyun.

-Skip time-

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada giliran mereka bernyanyi K.S.Y menyanyikan lagu 'what if' dengan begitu indah. Tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang terus mengamati Yesung dan setia membidik setiap gerakan yang patut diabadikan akan dua mata itu Yesung segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah benda yang akan bersinar jika tombolnya di tekan,*Agak ga paham ya ? kamera maksudnya, itu terkejut saat melihat layar kameranya diatap oleh paras yang sedari tadi ditatapnya,ia tak membuang kesempatan itu.

-Skip time lagi-

Akhirnya selesai sudah tugas mereka hari ini,namun sungmin tidak bisa langsung pulang karena mereka harus siaran di Sukira,Kyuhyun memilih menemani Sungmin,karena belakangan diketahui ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin,*Author kan pencinta YAOI,jadi ga papa ya,hehehe,bagi Pencinta YAOI angkat jempolnya,bagi yang gak juga ga papa,asal jangan angkat kaki aja,* Yesung,Sungmin menyuruhnya pulang,karena ia tau hyung nya itu sangat lelah,terlihat dari kantung matanya.

"Hyung,lebih baik kau pulang,aku tau kau sangat lelah hyung,istirahatlah,aku akan kembali dengan cepat."

"Gomawo Minnie-ah."

"Annyo hyung,akan ku antar kau sampai ke mobil,"

"Ah,tidak usah Minnie,aku ingin duduk sebentar dulu disini,aku sangat lelah,"

"Baiklah hyung,jika begitu mau mu,cepat pulang ya hyung."

"Ne Minnie ah,"

Tak lama setelah sungmin pergi,yesung masih setia duduk menyender di kursi restroom,tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi-nya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa."

"Mianhae hyung,aku hanya ingin mengantarkanmu minuman ini."

"Ah kau,ku fikir ,duduklah."

"Ne hyung."

Kemudian Yesung meneguk air yang diberikan oleh namja yang belakangan diketahui adalah menatap Wookie seusai ia meminum air itu.

"Ke-kenapa hyung menatapku begitu ?"

"Aku rasa kau lupa pada janji yang kau ucapkan kemaren padaku."

"Janji ?"Wookie berfikir keras mengingat apa janji yang telah di ucapkannya kemarin pada yesung."

"Aku benar-benar lupa hyung,apa aku mengucapkan janji padamu kemarin?"

"Iya." Jawab yesung cuek.

"Maukah hyung memberi tahunya padaku ?"

"Kemarin kan kau berjanji akan menikahiku hari ini."

"MWO ?"Wookie langsung kaget mendengar ucapan yesung.

"Bodoh,kau tidak perlu berteriak dan menatapku seperti itu,kemarin kan kau berjanji padaku tidak akan mengucapkan kata mianhae lagi."

"Ah mianhae hyung,aku lupa."

"Baru beberapa detik hyung katakan,kau sudah mengulanginya memori otakmu itu sudah terlalu penuh hah?"

"Eh-heheheheh hyung,mi-aaa,ne hyung,aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Hmmmmm,simpanlah di otakmu,jika di hampir basi masukkan saja ke kulkas."*emangnya makanan oppa,*abaikan

"Hahahahaha,hyung bisa saja,hyung aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Uhm,"

"Hyung tadi malam ada jadwal sampai jam berapa ?"

"1/2 3."

"Mwo ?"

"Kau kaget ?aku ada jadwal menemani si evil setan itu bermain game sampai selarut itu,*evil kan setan oppa,berarti setan setan donk hyung,plaaaaak di gampar readersdeul.

"Kenapa hyung memaksakan diri ?"

"Dia memaksaku,aku pun tak tega jika dia harus insomnia sendirian,jadi lebih baik ku temani saja."

"Kau sungguh hyung yang baik hyung,pasti jongjin sangat bangga padamu."

"Hahahahha,oh ya,apa kau ada acara hari ini,"

"Memangnya kenapa hyung ?Jam 12 nanti aku ada mata kuliah hyung."

"Kau kuliah ?"

"Ne hyung."

"Dimana ?"

"SM jurusan seni music hyung."

"Kau jurusan music ? kau juga suka music ?"

"Ne hyung,suatu saat aku juga ingin menjadi orang yang berperan dalam kesuksesanmu."

"Hahahahaha,mungkin saat itu aku sudah tua."

"…."Wookie menatap yesung dengan cemberut.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku mengantarmu ?"

"Tidak usah hyung,aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Drrrrtt Drrrrrt Drrrrtttt [ponsel yesung bordering]

"Yeoboseo."

"….."

"Ah,mengapa mendadak begitu hyung ?"

"….."

"Ahhhh,tapi aku. . . ."

"…."

"Andweee,ne ne,aku akan segera pulang."

Yesung menutup ponselnya.

"Kenapa hyung ?"

"Teuki hyung bilang bahwa sekarang ada pertemuan Leader dari SJ dengan Lee soo man,dia menyuruhku segera kesana,jadi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu,Mianhae."

"Gwenchana hyung,hati-hatilah hyung,apa kau membawa supir?"

"Kalau tidak apa kau mau menjadi supirku?"

"Hehehhe,aku tidak bisa menyetir hyung."

"Hahahaha,aku masih sanggup menyetir,ya sudah aku pergi dulu,selamat menjalani harimu,semoga harimu indah."

"Gomawo hyung,[aku akan selalu bahagia jika setiap hari begini hyung,'batin Wookie']

Wookie pun keluar dari Restroom itu,berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi itu,ia tak sadar bahwa dari tadi ada yang mengamatinya.

"Teruslah tersenyum,karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengoyak mulutmu pengganggu.

"Kau. .aku akan memegang tangannya dari belakang dan kau langsung mengarahkan bius ini ke mulutnya mengerti,setalah itu bawa dia ke mobil." Ucap seorang yeoja pada yeoja lainnya,

"Ne eonnie." Ucap yeoja yang lain,

Wookie terus berjalan sambil senyum manis terus tersungging di bibir -tiba.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa. Uhhhhhhhmmmmm. . ."

Wookie langsung terkulai lemas tak berdaya,dua orang manusia hitam menyeretnya meninggalkan koridor sunyi yang terjadi ?

Yesung POV

"Hmmmm,kau sungguh namja yang manis,hkhkhkhk,kau membuatku gila Wookie,haaaa,mengapa aku lupa meminta nomor ponsel nya ? Pabbo yesung,pantas saja si evil itu selalu mengataiku pabbo,nyatanya aku benar-benar pabbo."

Aku mengatai diriku sendiri,nyatanya aku benar-benar pabbo,tapi mengapa aku begitu mencemaskannya ?padahal dia kan sama seperti fans yang lain,tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan,aku merasa ada yang berbeda padanya,tapi mengapa perasaanku berubah menjadi aneh begitu ? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya ?Hah. .aku sungguh bodoh.

Wookie POV

'Eunggghhh' Ku rasakan kepalaku begitu berat,Aku membuka mataku perlahan,ku lihat sekelilingku sedikit kabur,aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku hingga semuanya terlihat begitu jelas.

'Plak. .' Sesuatu mendarat di kepalaku,sakit,Aku tersentak ketika beberapa orang wanita mendekatiku.

"Sudah bangun kau rupanya,heh." Ucap yeoja itu,seraya memegang daguku,

"Siapa kalian ? Ah,mengapa tanganku di ikat?"Balasku,

"Diam kau,syukur masih ku ikat,itu baru penunjuk jalanmu menuju pintu kematianmu keparat." Ucap yeoja itu kasar, apa dia tak pernah belajar sopan santun ?

"Apa salahku padamu? Apa aku mengganggumu ?"

"Heh,kau bertanya salahmu ? Kesalahanmu itu sangat fatal,"

"Aku merasa tidak mengenalmu apalagi membuat masalah denganmu."

"Bodoh kau,kau telah mencoba merebut calon suamiku."

"Calon suamimu ? Siapa ?" Aku kaget dengan apa yang di katakana yeoja ini, selama aku tahu, aku tak pernah merebut calon suami orang lain,

"Orang yang kau beri minum tadi."

"Orang yang aku beri minum ? Yesung hyung ?"

"Yaa, dia itu calon suamiku."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ?" Ucap ku tergagap, aku tak menyangka kalau Yesung hyung akan segera menikah,

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Tapi aku benar-benar. ."

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita lari dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri wanita yang membentakku tadi,ia membisikkan sesuatu,aku tak tau apa yang dia katakan,tapi ku lihat wajah wanita itu langsung berubah geram dan. .

'Baaaammmmmmmmm'

Aku terpelanting sangat keras saat wanita itu menarik ku dan mendorongku hingga aku membentur dinding,pandanganku seketika kabur dan aku rasa darah segar mengalir deras dari hidungku.

Author POV

*Author ambil alih,masak Wookie harus cerita sendiri,* yang belakangan diketahui adalah Seohyun itu melepar Wookie ke tembok gudangnya itu hingga Wookie tidak sadarkan sangat geram saat Sooyoung memberitahu bahwa yesung mengirim sebuah pesan pada Wookie bahwa Yesung sangat mencemaskannya.

"Dasar namja tak tahu diri,berani-beraninya dia merebut calon oppa,beraninya kau menolak perjodohan ini hanya untuk namja jelata seperti ,kita pergi dari sini."

"Tapi seohyun,wanita itu ?" Ucap Sooyoung membantah,

"Biarkan saja dia eonnie,semoga saja saat kita kembali dia sudah mati."

Seohyun dan Sooyoung meninggalkan Wookie sendirian di gudang itu,Gudang bisu tak bernyawa itu hanya bisa menatap nanar pada Wookie yang tergeletak tak berdaya,Andai gudang itu hidup ia pasti telah menjepit Seohyun dan Sooyoung kala itu juga.

-Skip time-

Hari ini Yesung sedang tidak ada jadwal pagi ia hanya punya jadwal sore ini di Love pursuer bersama Leeteuk dan malamnya di Music bank bersama SJ.

"Hah. . .Minnie-ah,kau mau kemana ?" Ucap Yesung pada sungmin,

"Hyung,kau disini saja bersama Ddangko brothers ya,sekalian kau mandikan mereka hyung." Titah Sungmin, *harusnya yang bilang itu Wookie oppa,harusnya Wookie oppa itu kembar aja biar asyik ya, *abaikan,

"Minnie-ah tega sekali kau padaku," *Puppy eyes oppa yang bikin semua clouds pingsan*Abaikan."

"Sudahlah hyung,aku sudah berjanji pada Teuki hyung,tidak mungkin aku mengingkarinya."Elak Sungmin,

"Kau lebih memilih Teuki hyung daripada aku ?"Rajuk Yesung,

"Salah kau sendiri, mengapa kau tak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tak ada jadwal hari ini."

"Kau tidak menanyakannya padaku."

"Hyung,berhentilah bersikap begitu,"

"Ya sudah,pergi saja kau sana bersama Teuki hyung,"

"Hkhkhkhh,kau lucu hyung,oh ya,sebaiknya kau berdiam diri saja di kamar,daripada kau di siksa kyu untuk bermain game."

"Itulah alasanku menyuruhmu tetap bersamaku minnie-ah,si setan itu pasti akan memaksaku menemaninya bermain."

"Hahahaha,jaga dirimu hyung,aku pergi."Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Yesung,

Sungmin berlalu dari hadapan namja bermata obsidian itu.

"Hah. . Membosankan,hey ddangko,aku membeli untuk menemaniku agar aku tidak bosan,tapi kenapa kau hanya terus mengacuhkanku ? Memangnya kau tidak capek membawa cangkang itu terus di punggungmu hah ? Haaa,hey,mengapa kau tidak kunjung memberiku anak kura-kura ? Ah,aku lupa, kau kan namja,Dasar maknae evil,beraninya dia mendadanimu seperti wanita kala itu. . .Huaaaa. . ddangko aku merindukan namjaitu,mengapa dia tak kunjung membalas pesanku ? Namja aneh,harusnya dia begitu senang bisa dikirimi pesan oleh biasnya sendiri, Tapi,dimana kau Wookie ? Apa kau baik-baik saja,Hmmmm. . mengapa aku tidak pergi lagi ke taman itu ?"Cerita Yesung pada kura-kuranya, *Aneh #plaaakkkkk

Yesung mengikuti arah angin,membawanya ke tempat pertama kali ia menemukan namja yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Tapi setelah menunggu satu jam tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa namja itu akan datang.

"Hah,Wookie. .kau dimana ? Jika aku mencarimu ke rumahmu apa kata orang tuamu nanti ? Tapi jika aku tetap disini bagaimana aku tau kau dimana ?"

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya,mengikuti kemana lagi angin membawanya,hingga ia sampai disebuah tempat yang belum pernah ia temui,padahal tempat itu ada tak jauh dari dorm nya. Tempat itu begitu teduh,ada pohon,sebuah kursi tempat duduk yang hanya bisa diduduki dua orang,dan sebuah kolam kecil yang indah di depannya,Hey jangan lupakan ada sepasang kura-kura disana.

"Kau lucu sekali,apa kalian sepasang kekasih ? Hahhahha,belum pernah ke tempat ini,

Ehhhhhmmmmmmm. .suara apa itu ?"

Sontak yesung terkejut,ia mendengar isakan seseorang,ia mencoba mencari sumber suara itu,namun perlahan isakan itu semakin menghilang,tapi tetap saja,insting seorang yesung tak bisa di bohongi bahkan instingnya lebih tajam dari insting kura-kura.*Apa hubungannya ?

Betapa kagetnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang sedang menangis itu adalah,WOOKIE. . Namja yang dirindukannya belakangan ini,Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Wookie,Tapi apa yang ia dapat namja itu berteriak. .

"Hiks. . .Pergi. . jangan ganggu aku lagi. .jangan sakiti aku lagi. . aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengganggu calon suamimu lagi,tapi ku mohon jangan sakiti ibuku."Raung Wookie,

"Wookie,ini aku, yesung hyung."

Sontak Wookie mendongakkan wajahnya yang penuh memar disana-sini yang sangat membuat yesung Shock.

"Hyung. ."Ia memeluk yesung dengan erat,

"Aku takut hyung."

"Jangan takut,ada aku disini,kau kenapa ?Mengapa wajah dan tubuhmu penuh memar seperti ini ? Dan. ."

Yesung mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya,

"Mengapa darah ini tak berhenti mengalir dari tadi ?"

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wookie.

"Hyung jangan. . jangan lakukan. . .jangan membuatku. . hiks. . jangan membuatku semakin mencintaimu,"

"Tapi. ."

"Berhenti hyung,jangan menggangguku lagi. . aku membencimu. .kau menyiksaku. .hiks. . kau membuatku. . .hiks. . .aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. . hiks. . aku tak ingin di tuduh merebut calon suami orang lagi. . aku tak ingin di siksa lagi. ."

Wookie mengencangkan pelukannya pada yesung,

"Aku. . . .mencintaimu hyung. .tapi. . .hiks. . .dia pasti akan membunuhku dan ibuku. ."

"Tidak.. .takkan ku biarkan dia menyakitimu lagi."Geram Yesung setelah mendengar pengakuan Wookie,

'Seohyun. .ku pastikan setelah ini kau akan menerima pembalasan karena telah berani menyakiti "namjachingu"ku' Batin yesung,ia menatap tajam pada sebatang pohon tak bersalah yang menatapnya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Hiksssssssss. . . Opppaaaaaa. . mau juga di peluk. . .Huaaaaaaa. . .Hahahahahah,ma'af author lama updatenya,salahkan saja 'NAMJAchingu'nya author yang bikin author jadi bad mood selama seminggu,hehehehehe,ma'af ya readersdeul kalau ceritanya abal,hehehehe,author nya YAOI lovers tingkat akut dan fantasynya juga aneh,hehehehe,Tapi kalau readersdeul berkunjung ke .net,ga ada salahnya lo baca fanfic author yang lain,Byeeeee readersdeul,ntar author balik lagi membawa chapter 6. .heheheheeheh.

Author balasin Reviewnya ya. . .

Sungkie: Udah di lanjut chingu. xD, nah chap. Ini udah aku panjangin. ..xD Updated nya kilat kan ? Review lagi ne, xD Gomawo, xD

KimCha: Udah di lanjut chagi. . . . . Review lagi ne, xD Gomawo, xD

GOMAWO BUAT SEMUA REVIEWERS,SARANGHAEYO.. . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Storm

Author : Lee Melina

Updated : 26 Desember 2012

Pulished :

Status : In progress

Chapter : 6

Title : Storm

Pairing : Yesung X Ryeowook

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Summary : Aku hanya ingin katakan aku mencintaimu,itu saja. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa,diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka, dan pacar kalau ada,tapi fanfic ini real milik saya. Warning : YAOI, BL ,Maybe OOC,Typos,Gaje,Abal dll. BAGI YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI YAOI, SILAHKAN KLIK 'BACK', NO BASHING NO FLAMING,JANGAN COPY TANPA CREDIT, DLDR

Happy reading chingudeul. . ^^

Tet tererettetetettttttt. . . . . . . Author Kim Jonglee datang membawa storm chapter 7. Happy reading readersdeul,

Seohyun POV

"Hah. . . Hey benda bodoh,mengapa kau dari tadi tidak berdering ?"

Aku sangat geram melihat handphone ku yang sedari tadi tak kunjung berbunyi,hanya pesan-pesan dari orang-orang tak berguna saja. Mengapa oppa tak pernah mengirimi ku pesan ? Coba saja namja keparat itu,bahkan oppa mengkhawatirkannya. Daammmmnnn!

Ah,iya bagaimana kabar wanita itu,apa dia sudah mati ?

"Eonnnieee. ." Aku berteriak memanggil eonnie ku, aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana kabar namja sialan itu, beraninya dia membuat calon suamiku tidak normal.

"Ne. .Ne. . Hah,seohyun,bisakah dalam sehari kau tidak berteriak padaku ?" Eonnie ku balik membentakku,beraninya dia membentakku, sudah berani melawan eoh ?

"Tidak. .Sudah,aku tak ingin membahas hal tidak berguna ini,aku ingin tau bagaimana kabar wanita itu ? Apa dia sudah mati ?" Aku bertanya dengan tingkat kesabaran yang cukup rawan,

"Mana ku tahu,kau telfon saja penjaga yang kau bayar itu" Jawab eonnieku dengan entengnya,

Author POV

Seohyun segera meraih handphone yang baru saja di kutukinya,tapi tiba-tiba,

"Hah. . . siapa lagi ini ? beraninya dia mengirimiku pesan di saat aku sedang marah seperti ini.(Sontak wajahnya berubah saat ia mengetahui isi dari pesan yang baru saja ia terima) . Mworago ? Waaaaaa. . Baik-baik oppa aku akan segera kesana, Saranghae. . ." Girang Seohyun seusai membaca pesan yang tertera di handphonenya,

"Kenapa kau ?" Tanya Sooyoung yang bingung sendiri dengan kelakuan adiknya,baru tadi ia marah-marah seperti setan sekarang ia sudah tertawa sendiri seperti orang tidak waras saja,

"Eonnie,ku mohon gantikan aku melihat wanita itu,aku akan menemui yesung oppa ,dia menungguku di H&G," Sahut yeoja itu dengan wajah yang begitu girang seperti ia akan di nikahi langsung ketika ia sudah menemui yesung,

"Aku malas melakukannya,kau suruh saja orang lain,aku ada janji dengan evilchinguku," Sooyoung dengan telak menolak suruhan Seohyun, padahal ia adalah kakak dari Seohyun, tapi seenaknya saja dia menyuruh Sooyoung yang jelas-jelas lebih tua darinya,

"Evilchingu? Sejak kapan kau menjadi namjachingunya ?" Sindir Seohyun,

"Sejak aku menganggapnya namjachinguku ?" Jawab Sooyoung dengan enteng seolah lebih enteng dari ember yang tidak berisi air, (?)

"Mustahil dia mau menjadi namjachingumu,kau terlalu banyak menghayal eonnie," Balas Seohyun tak kalah enteng dari plastic makanan yang kosong,

"Tapi setidaknya aku lebih baik darimu,aku tidak pernah berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Sungmin," Sooyoung mulai panas dengan jawaban Seohyun yang mengatainya seperti itu,

"Diam kau,kau saja yang bodoh,membiarkan namja yang kau cintai menjadi seorang YAOI," Seohyun pun mulai panas dengan jawaban Sooyoung barusan, telak mengenai kartu matinya, memang benar faktanya tapi ia tidak harus sekeras itu pada Seohyun,

"Hahahaha,terus saja mengataiku,aku percaya pada dewi fortuna,jika evil tu memang milikku, dia pasti akan datang menjemputku." Sooyoung mencoba tidak memperuncing suasana, ia tidak ingin bertengkar lebih jauh dengan dongsaengnya itu,

"Sok suci kau eonnie,sudah,aku tak mau membuat calon suamiku menunggu lama." Potong Seohyun, ia tidak ingin bertengkar lebih lama dengan Sooyoung, karena ia tau Yesung bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu, apalagi jika sampai ia telat begitu lama,

"Hkhkhkhkh,kau yakin dia mau menikahi iblis sepertimu ?" Sindir Sooyoung lagi, seolah ia tak bosan dengan sindiran telaknya pada Seohyun,

"Heh. .kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Seohyun sinis,

.

.

.

Seohyun tiba di café yesung,ia masuk dengan wajah sumringah dan telak saja,ia melihat seorang namja sipit sedang duduk di sudut café miliknya itu. Ia langsung memeluk Yesung. Yesung tak bergeming,membiarkan Seohyun memeluknya.

"Oppa,aku merindukanmu." Ucap Seohyun manja dengan tangan masih melingkar di leher Yesung,

"..." Yesung tak bergeming,

"Oppa,kenapa kau diam saja ?" Seohyun mulai melepaskan tangannya di leher Yesung, lalu mengguncang lengan Yesung,

"Kau fikir kenapa ?" Yesung menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Hmmmm,aku tak tau oppa."Seohyun menggeleng seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun,

"Mengapa kau menyakitinya ?" Yesung masih menjawab dengan nada datar,dan tatapan tajam kedepan tanpa menatap Seohyun sedikitpun,

"Menyakitinya ?" Seohyun menjawab seolah ia tak tau apa-apa padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah takut, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, takut-takut Yesung benar-benar tau apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Ryeowook,

"Jangan berpura-pura." Masih dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sama dengan sebelumnya,

"Tapi siapa oppa ?" Seohyun masih mencoba berkilah ia tak ingin mengakui apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Ryeowook,

"Wookie," Yesung mulai melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Seohyun seolah ia mengintimidasi Seohyun,

"Apa ?" Seohyun sangat kaget bagaimana bisa yesung mengetahui apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Tapi," Seohyun mencoba membela dirinya,

"Berapa kali harus aku katakan padamu,jangan sakiti dia." Yesung sekarang mengganti tatapannya dengan tatapan memohon dengan sangat lembut pada Seohyun, memohon apa yang ia inginkan, dengan lunak,

"Tapi dia menyakitiku." Sekarang suara Seohyun yang mulai bergetar, ia melempar tatapan yang sarat dengan kesakitan pada Yesung,

"Salah apa dia padamu ?" Sekarang Yesung menantang Seohyun,

"Dia merebutmu dariku." Jawab Seohyun yang tak mau kalah dari Yesung,

"Aku yang mencintainya."

"Oppa. . ." Ucap Seohyun sakratis,

"Ku mohon jangan sakiti dia." Balas Yesung dengan tatapan memohonnya,

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau berhenti menyakitiku." Sekarang Seohyun Benar-benar menangis, ia tak dapat lagi menahan semuanya, ia cukup banyak tersakiti dalam hal ini,

"Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Yesung datar,

"Aku pun tak bisa." Balas Seohyun, ia sekarang berani menantang mata Yesung, mencoba memberikan simpati agar Yesung berkorban sekali saja untuk dirinya.

"Seohyun. . (Yesung berdiri lalu memukul meja),mengertilah."

"Kapan kau akan mengertiku oppa ?" Seohyun juga ikut memukul meja,

"Haaaaahhhh. .(Yesung berlutut di depan Seohyun),Ku mohon." Ucapnya sambil mendongak ke atas mencoba memberikan simpati agar Seohyun juga mengertinya,

Yeoja cantik itu berlari meninggalkan Yesung,ia sudah tak sanggup menahan air matanya,tapi dia masih tergolong yeoja yang kuat,dia tidak sampai mengancam Yesung dan berlutut di depan Yesung,tidak menggunakan senjata yang biasa digunakan wanita untuk menunjukkan kelemahannya,tapi Seohyun tidak. Ia berlari ke mobilnya dan mengemudikan mobil itu dengan brutal sambil menelfon seseorang dengan nada membentak yang keras. Entah apa yang direncanakannya.

-Skip time-

Sementara itu,Yesung dengan tampang frustasi dan putus asa menghampiri mobilnya. Ia duduk di bangku penumpang sambil memandangi seorang namja yang tengah pingsan.

"Mianhae. .Jeongmal mianhae,aku tak bisa melindungimu," Ucap Yesung sambil membelai pipi tirus namja itu,

"Hyung," Ucapnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar,

"Ne,. . .Kau sadar ?"

"Ne hyung,uhm. ."

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Yesung ketika ia melihat ekspresi wajah Ryeowook yang meringis kesakitan,

"Punggungku hyung," Ucapnya seraya menaruh tangannya di belakang,

"Kenapa dengan punggungmu ?" (Dengan reflex yesung meraih punggung Wookie dan sontak saja namja itu meringis kesakitan,karena lemparan Seohyun kemarin tak bisa di bilang lemah).

"Gwenchana,aku takkan membiarkan ini terjadi lagi." Ia lalu merangkul tubuh ringkih itu.

"Gomawo hyung," Ucap Ryeowook lalu ia memeluk tubuh Yesung, seolah tak ingin lepas dari pelukan itu.

-Skip time lagi-

Beberapa hari berlalu,Yesung terus memantau keadaan Wookie meski hanya melalui pesan singkat.

'Bagaimana kabarmu ?'

'Apa kau sudah makan ?'

'Selamat tidur'

"Hyung,terkadang sisi egoisku menginginkan kau selalu ada untukku hyung,tapi aku tau kau namja yang sibuk hyung,kau punya duniamu sendiri,bahkan dunia itu telah ada sebelum aku ada di hidupmu,tapi hyung dari 24 jam waktu yang di ciptakan tuhan,berapa detik waktumu yang kau sisakan untukku ? Meski kau selalu berkata 'Saranghae',tapi aku tak yakin itu hyung,"

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

_-Westlife- *Mian readers author lagi inget lagu ini,hehehe,tapi cocok kok._

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku mengunjungi taman itu,mungkin aku akan menemukan Yesung hyung disana." Ucap Wookie pada angin yang menyapa lembut surai madunya.

Tanpa fikir panjang Wookie langsung menuju ke taman dimana ia bertemu dengan yesung. Sesampainya di taman itu,ia duduk tepat dimana ia dan yesung duduk kala itu,memejamkan matanya,membiarkan angin meniup surai madu indah miliknya. Berharap saat ia membuka matanya yesung sudah ada di depannya, Setelah beberapa lama,ia membuka matanya,apa yang ia lihat ? Bunga yang indah,kupu-kupu berterbangan,lebah asyik menghirup nestarnya,daun-daun itu melambai-lambai seraya bercengkrama riang,namun nihil,orang yang begitu di rindukannya tak ada di depannya

"Hmfmmfppphhh. . Jeongmal bogoshippo" Ucapnya, setelah itu ia meniup poninya yang sudah memanjang,

Dengan tampang frustasi,Wookie melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa begitu berat,entah kenapa,satu bayangan yang memenuhi defenisinya tentang apa yang difikirkannya saat ini,yaitu Yesung. Seorang namja yang telah memenjarakan Wookie dengan sepasang onyx obsidiannya.

Ia berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul nan ramai,serasa langkahnya punya bayangan,saking berat langkahnya serasa jejaknya tertinggal dan menimbulkan gema ke , langkahnya punya bayangan dan menimbulkan gema ? Apa itu terdengar aneh.

'Apakah ini efek karena aku melamun selama berjalan,tapi. .tunggu,bayangan siapa itu' Wookie tersentak,mentari kota Seoul siang ini memang cukup bersih memunculkan bayangan orang yang berada di belakang Wookie,*aneh ya bahasa author ? mohon dimaklumi ne chingudeul#abaikan,seakan-akan ada yang mengikutinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang,dan. . . . . .TAAAADDDAAAAAA. .

"Hai namja cantik," Beberapa orang lelaki berbadan tegap mengepung Wookie di ujung jalan buntu itu,

"Si-siapa kalian ?" Ucap Wookie terbata seraya mundur ke belakang,

"Kami ?" Lelaki itu segera meraih beltnya,dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda hitam. . PISTOLLLL. .

"Kami agen rahasia CIA ?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka seraya menaikkan pistolnya ke samping telinganya,

"Apa tujuan kalian ?" Wookie balik menantang, ia sudah menebak, pasti mereka adalah orang suruhan Seohyun untuk menangkapnya kembali,

"Menghabisimu." Ucap yang lain seraya mengarahkan pistolnya pada Wookie,

"A-apa ?" Sekarang rasa beraninya benar-benar hilang, ia tak tahu lagi harus apa,

"Kau tuli ? kau fikir bisa dengan mudah lari dari majikan kami ?" Ucap namja tadi seraya meremehkan Wookie,

'Seohyun ?'

"A-aku. ." Sekarang lebih terbata dari tadi,

Tanpa fikir panjang Wookie segera berlari sekencang yang ia mampu,tak tahu kemana yang jelas menghilang dari hadapan para lelaki itu. Tapi sayang nasib tidak berpihak padanya,ia sampai disebuah jalan buntu setelah berkejar-kejaran di jalanan kota Seoul.

"Mau kemana aegya ? Haahahahahah."

Wookie terkepung,lelaki berbadan tegap itu mengarahkan pistolnya pada Wookie.

"Ku mohon,jangan lakukan." Wookie memohon pada para lelaki itu,tapi sepertinya itu takkan mempan.

"Tunggu,biar aku yang melakukannya sendiri." Seohyun melenggang menatap tajam pada Wookie yang telah frustasi karena malaikat maut sudah di depan matanya.

"Seohyun,ku mohon." Ucapnya dengan sangat sakratis, memohon pada Seohyun,

"Kau mau memohon padaku ? Heh, .kau fikir bisa meluluhkanku seperti kau meluluhkan calon suamiku ? Tidak akan,aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga." Ucap Seohyun seraya mengambil pistol dari anak buahnya,

"TIDAKKKKK. .AKU TIDAK MEREBUT CALON SUAMIMU. ." Teriak Wookie, ia benci di katakana perebut calon suami orang lagi, padahal ia tidak melakukannya,

"Oya ? Jinjja ? Hehhhh. . .hahahahaha,kau fikir aku percaya ? Atau aku sebaiknya menghabisi wanita ini dulu mungkin." Seorang dari lelaki tadi membawa seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tampak tak berdaya dan di cengkram erat.

"UMMA. . ." Teriak Wookie histeris saat melihat Ummanya sekarang berada di tangan Anak buah Seohyun,

"Kau mengenali yeoja ini ? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa padanya ? Menjambaknya ? Mencabik kulit keriputnya ? Atau menyisipkan peluru panas ini di jantungnya." Sekarang Seohyun meletakkan pistol tepat di dada wanita itu,

"TIDAAKKKK. . JANGAN SAKITI UMMAKU, Jika kau mau membunuhku,bunuh saja,tapi ku mohon lepaskan ummaku," Ucap Wookie pada Seohyun, ia sangat takut, ia tak ingin ummanya mati hanya gara-gara dirinya,

"Tidak akan." Ucap Seohyun enteng,

"SEOHYUN. . Hentikan." Seorang namja sipit berlari ke arah Seohyun,namun secepat kilat Seohyun segera meraih umma Wookie.

"Oppa fikir bisa menghentikanku ?" Tantang Seohyun pada Yesung,

"Seohyun, ku mohon hentikan." Ucap Yesung memohon, ia sangat tahu bahwa Seohyun adalah wanita dengan tingkat nekat yang sangat berlebihan,

"Aku selalu patuh pada komitmen yang ku buat oppa." Ucapnya datar,

"Tapi. ." Ucap Yesung, namun di potong oleh Seohyun,

"Hana. .dul. . . " Sekarang tangan Seohyun sudah berada di pematuk pistol itu,

"Seohyun. . Saranghae. ." Ucap Yesung pada Seohyun,

"Mworago ?" Ucap Seohyun, seolah ia tak mendengar apa yang barusan di ucapkan Yesung,

"Seohyun Saranghae," Yesung lalu mendekat pada Seohyun dan CHU. .Ia mengecup bibir Seohyun.

Sementara itu,hujan deras telah terjadi sedari tadi,Air mata itu melesat begitu saja dari pipi namja mungil itu.

"Wookie,Mianhaeyo,aku mencintai Seohyun dan aku. . " Namja itu terhenti,sepertinya ia menahan sesuatu yang sangat menyesakkan dadanya,seperti melawan arus sungai yang sangat deras.

"Aku. . ." Sesak, sangat sesak, bayangkan saja, jangan sampai suaranya bergetar,

"Kami akan bertunangan seminggu mengerti ? Jadi jangan ganggu calon suamiku lagi,kau mengerti ?" Ucap Seohyun seraya merangkul Yesung, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Ryeowook,

"N-ne. ." Ia mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya di tengah hujan deras.

Tapi,apa kalian tau ? Sesuatu yang terjadi di balik kaos hitam milik namja itu ? Tepatnya di dadanya ? Hmmm,benar sekali,sesungguhnya sedari tadi ia sedang menahan banjir yang sudah sangat meluap dari sebongkah daging di dadanya itu,Kalian pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau harus menyakiti orang yang sangat kau cintai demi keselamatannya. Sarang cham apeuda, Seberapa kuat kau menerjang ke egoisanmu demi orang yang kau cintai ?

_Chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka_

_Sarang cham apeuda meomu ahpeuda_

_Swimeobsi nal utkehago_

_Ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinta_

_Sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta_

_Jebal yije geuman_

_Ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda_

_-Yesung-Sarang Cham Apeuda-_

Mereka berlalu, meninggalkan Wookie yang kini menatap nanar dalam pelukan ummanya.

"Uljima chagi." Ucap Umma Wookie seraya memeluk tubuh ringkih anak semata wayangnya itu,

"HYUNG. . AKU HANYA INGIN KATAKAN AKU MENCINTAIMU. .ITU SAJA. . SETELAH ITU KAU BOLEH PERGI DAN AKU AKAN MENINGGALKAN HIDUPMU." Ia berteriak, berharap hujan akan menyampaikannya pada Yesung,

Wookie berteriak frustasi pada mobil yang membawa yesung dan seohyun,sementara dua orang di dalam mobil itu tersenyum. Yang satu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan yang lainnya tersenyum miris. Begitu miris hingga ia tak mampu lagi merasakan apapun. Terbang begitu tinggi,begitu tinggi tak ingin turun jika akhirnya ia harus terjatuh dan menyadari bahwa kenyataan ini bukanlah mimpi buruk yang bisa terhapus ketika ia bangun.

"Oppa,Jeongmal saranghae. ." Ucap Seohyun sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Yesung,

"…."

"Oppa."

"Nado." Ucap Yesung datar, jika boleh jujur, sekarang ia sudah sangat muak dengan Seohyun, ingin rasanya ia turun, dan memeluk Wookie, tak ingin melihat namja yang begitu ia cintai tersakiti lagi,

"Oppa. . . ." Seohyun mengulangi, namun tak menyampaikan secara langsung apa maksudnya pada Yesung,

"Nado saranghae seohyun. ." Balas Yesung masih dengan nada datar,

"Oppa. . " Ia mengulanginya lagi, 'persetan !' Batin Yesung, ia benar-benar muak,

"Hmmmmmmhhhh.. .Nado saranghaeyo chagiya." Sekarang Yesung masih mencoba berkompromi dengan sisa-sisa kesabaran yang ia punya,

"Gomawo oppa." Ucap Seohyun, lalu ia mencium lengan Yesung,

"Berhenti menyakiti orang lain karena aku." Yesung mencoba menyampaikan yang ia rasakan pada Seohyun,

"Kenapa ?" Yesung menarik lengannya yang sedari tadi menjadi objek Seohyun untuk bergelayut manja.

"Karena kau membuat orang itu tersakiti dua kali." Balas Yesung dengan tatapan yang sarat dengan kemarahan pada Seohyun,

"Maksud oppa ?" Seohyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Yesung,

"Kau menyakitinya dan aku juga menyakitinya." Yesung menjawab dengan pandangan yang sarat akan kesakitan, ia sangat tersakiti dalam hal ini,

"Salahkan dirimu yang menyakitiku." Ucap Seohyun cuek,

"Coba kalau kau menghentikannya dari awal,aku takkan melanjutkannya." Balas Yesung,

-Skiptime-

Beberapa hari berlalu,angin pagi menyibak surai madu milik namja itu,dan mentari pagi mencoba menyeruak diantara manic caramel, nan indah itu.

"Eunghhh. ." namja itu mencoba meraih jam yang berdiri dengan indah di meja lampunya.

"Jam tujuh,hmhmhmh,hari ini,hari dimana 2 minggu lalu aku menemanimu hyung," Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan dengannya,aku tau hyung,aku hanya namja biasa yang berkedudukan sebagai fansmu,aku tak seharusnya egois,ribuan yeoja-yeoja di luar sana mungkin juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama,mendengar kabar ini hyung. Ku harap kau selalu bahagia hyung." Ia lalu melirik sebuah kamera yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun.

"Hey kau, mungkin kita akan kembali melakukan hal dulu lagi,mengambil foto hyung,lalu,mengabadikannya,dan. .menjadikannya hiasan di kamar ini." Kamar kecil yang jauh dari kesan mewah itu memang di penuhi dengan foto yesung di sana-sini,

"Hyung,apa kau tau,jika aku boleh memilih,aku akan lebih memilih tak mengenalmu dengan dekat hyung,karena itu membuatku mempunyai perasaan lebih dari kagum padamu,jika boleh aku memilih aku tak ingin ada di taman itu dan menemanimu,tapi aku takkan melupakan hal itu,kan ku jadikan memori indah dan pahatan di hatiku hyung." Ucapnya, lalu mengecup sebuah foto yang bertengkar indah pada bingkainya,

-Skiptime-

Seohyun POV

Aku menang,hem,apa memang aku menang atau aku di menangkan ? Aku tak tau,tapi sepertinya,sebesar apapun aku mencintaimu cintamu pada Wookie tetap lebih besar.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile a laugh every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

-Kelly Clarkson-Because of you-

Hmhmhmh,sungguh beruntung kau Wookie,mendapatkan cinta seorang yesung,Bahkan untuk mendapatkan orang yang ku cintai sekalipun aku tak bisa, Mengapa kau punya nasib semalang itu Seohyun ? Pertayaan itu selalu terukir dan berputar seperti kaset rusak di kepalaku.

Dari kecil aku dan eonnieku memang sudah terbiasa menahan egois,berulang kali aku mencoba memperjuangkan keinginanku,tapi tetap saja,hasilnya nihil. Pada akhirnya memang aku harus mengalah,menekan egoisku,bahkan sekarang saat aku berhasil memperjuangkan keinginanku dengan caraku sendiri,aku harus menyakiti orang lain. Tapi apa aku salah jika aku ingin orang lain merasakan kesakitanku

-TBC-

Hehehehehehehe,Cantik ne chapter ini ? *Author pede. Ini chapter paling susah yang author selesain,ga tau kenapa,tapi susah banget siapain chapter ini,kalau ga kebayang adengan yang terakhir,bayangin aja pas Moon Geun Young lagi di kejar-kejar waktu di drama Cinderella step sister. . Jangan capek buat review ne chingudeul. . Gomapseumnida

Balasan Review :

Yulia Cloudsomnia Ok . . udh next chingu, ntr di chap. Depan insyaallah ending, wookppa jdian ny sama,. . . . . kekekekekeke tunggu in aj ne. . . review ge ne, gomawo, xD

Guest : Kekekekekekeke, sbenerny author juga ke bawa emosi pas nulisnya kmaren, tpi ga papa laa ya, biar YeWook nya tambah romantic, kekekekekeke review ge ne, gomawo, xD

DevYstyle: Hahahahahahaha, iya bntar ge Seohyun nya musnah k', author hilangin, kekekekekeke, biar tmbah romantic YeWooknya, kan ga papa gitu, review ge ne, gomawo, xD

Ok. . gomawo buat semua yg udah baca trus review, author usahain buat updated ff yg lainnya ge, author ge did era mood yg jlek soalnya, kekekekekeke, Ppai-ppai. . . 3


	7. Chapter 7

Storm

Author : Lee Melina

Updated : 26 Desember 2012

Pulished :

Status : In progress

Chapter : 6

Title : Storm

Pairing : Yesung X Ryeowook

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Summary : Aku hanya ingin katakan aku mencintaimu,itu saja. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa,diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka, dan pacar kalau ada,tapi fanfic ini real milik saya. Warning : YAOI, BL ,Maybe OOC,Typos,Gaje,Abal dll. BAGI YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI YAOI, SILAHKAN KLIK 'BACK', NO BASHING NO FLAMING,JANGAN COPY TANPA CREDIT, DLDR

Happy reading chingudeul. . ^^

Tet tererettetetettttttt. . . . . . . Author Kim Jonglee datang membawa storm chapter 7. Happy reading readersdeul,

Seohyun POV

Tapi,apa sakit itu bisa di bagi ? Sekalipun aku membaginya,mungkin mereka takkan bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku sudah berhenti bermain sejak aku berumur 5 tahun,mungkin aku lebih beruntung dari Eonnie,dia telah berhenti bermain sejak dia berumur 2 tahun. Kau mau tau kenapa ? Karena dari kecil kami selalu di suguhi segala hal tentang bisnis,bagaimana kau bisa meraup keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya dari sesuatu yang sedikit. Ketika kalian bermain rumah-rumahan bersama teman-teman kalian,aku dan eonnie malah belajar bagaimana membuat sebuah rumah mewah dengan segala kemewahan di dalamnya. Pernahkah kau merasakan bagaimana jika jati dirimu di beli oleh orang yang paling berharga untukmu di dunia ini ? Aku menjual jati diriku dan segala impianku pada appaku, tepatnya aku tidak menjualnya,tapi dia membelinya.

Dari kecil,setiap songsaengnim bertanya padaku,jika sudah besar aku ingin menjadi apa,aku tak pernah bisa menjawab,atau bukan,aku menjawabnya seperti yang appaku ajarkan, aku harus menjadi seorang wanita bisnis saat aku besar nanti. Aku harus menggantikan umma dan appa. Saat aku menjawab,ku pastikan diriku dalam keadaan sadar,tapi aku tak punya jawaban lain selain itu. Aku bahkan tidak tau jika sudah besar nanti aku akan menjadi apa.

Saat aku duduk di bangku SMA,aku menemukan jati diriku,aku ingin menjadi seorang ahli kimia tamatan spanyol,mengapa aku memilih spanyol ? Pastinya aku tidak tahu,tapi aku begitu suka dengan negeri itu. Tapi apa kau tau,harapan itu pupus begitu saja. Kenapa ? bukannya appa ku tidak punya uang untuk menyekolahkanku kesana,tapi dia begitu menentangku,jati diriku telah ia beli sejak aku terlahir ke dunia.

Miris bukan ? Bahkan kau tidak bisa menggapai apa yang kau inginkan sekalipun,sekarang kau punya kesempatan untuk bersama orang yang begitu kau cintai,tapi kau harus menyakitinya setiap hari,karena dia tidak pernah mencintaimu. Atau mungkin aku yang akan tersakiti setiap hari,karena,apa kau sanggup melihat orang yang kau cintai tak pernah bahagia bersamamu ?

Author POV

Hari ini Super junior punya acara menghadiri sebuah reality show.

"Hyukkie,apa semua sudah selesai ?" Leeteuk bertanya pada Eunyuk yang terlihat sibuk mengurus semua persiapan,karena dia adalah seorang leader dance bukan ?

"Ku rasa sudah hyung,tapi aku tak tau apakah yesung hyung sudah selesai atau belum,

Ku lihat beberapa hari ini dia sering murung,aku takut bicara padanya,takut ia tersinggung." Eunhyuk mengutarakan kegalauannya pada Leeteuk, memang sedari tadi itu masalah yang ia fikirkan, ia tak melihat Yesung, bagaimana jika Yesung belum juga selesai ? Acara mereka akan dimulai satu jam lagi,

"Jeongmal ? tapi aku pun merasa begitu,sepertinya dia ada masalah." Akhirnya Leeteuk juga mengutarakan perasaannya, memang beberapa hari ini semua member merasakan hal itu, mereka seperti kehilangan Yesung yang ceria,

"Mungkin dia memikirkan pertunangannya yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi hyung," (donghae mencoba menimpali), karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan member lain,

"Bagaimana kalau kita Tanya sungmin saja,mana tau yesung hyung telah bercerita padanya." Akhirnya Shindong kita buka suara, ia mencoba memberikan solusi agar masalah mereka cepat selesai,

"Ide yang bagus." Ucaap Leeteuk, snowdrop terpancar jelas di wajahnya,

"Nah,kebetulan sekali,kemarilah Minnie," Donghae yang melihat Minnie mendekat, mencoba memanggil namja aegyo super junior itu,

"Waeyo hyung ? sepertinya kalian memikirkan sesuatu yang serius,"

"Ne Minnie-ah,apa kau tau sesuatu pada yesung ?" Sekarang Leeteuk bertanya dengan wajah serius pada Sungmin, karena sungmin adalah salah satu namja yang bisa di bilang dekat dengan Yesung,

"Emmmmmm, itu. .semalam dia menemaniku,karena insomnia ku kambuh,tak sengaja aku menanyakannya, dia berkata dia hanya sedang memikirkan kesalahannya pada namja itu hyung,dia merasa sangat bersalah." Minnie menceritakan apa yang semalam diceritakan Yesung padanya,

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi ?" Kyuhyun mulai penasaran,

"Kau tak tau apa yang menimpa namja itu beberapa hari yang lalu ?" Ujar Sungmin yang merasa aneh dengan Kyuhyun, bayangkan saja, kenapa ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya itu,n

"Kalian membicarakan namja yang mana ? seohyun ?" Dengan tampang polos, dia seenaknya saja menyebut Seohyun dengan sebutan namja,

"Bukan,dia seorang fans dari yesung hyung,ooh iya,aku baru ingat,waktu itu yesung hyung hanya mengenalkannya pada aku,Hyukkie dan Shindong hyung sewaktu kami selesai mengisi acara di sukira hyung,dia namja yang manis,yesung hyung bilang seohyun menyandranya selama beberapa hari dan menyakitinya,dan dia juga mencium seohyun di depan namja itu." Sungmin menjelaskan dengan sangat rinci,

"Apa dia mencintai namja itu ?" Kyuhyun mulai penasaran,

"Itulah yang dia masih bingung,entah perasaannya itu cinta entah hanya sekedar kagum pada fansnya itu hyung." Tiba-tiba yesung keuar dari kamarnya.

"Wae ? mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ?" Yang diatap menunjukkan tampang takut karena di tatap seperti itu,

"Mollaeyo, kau terlihat. . hey,ada apa dengan rambutmu sungie ?" Leeteuk kaget melihat rambut Yesung,

"Hmmmm,aku hanya ingin menggunakan warna ini hyung,ku rasa ini terasa lebih lembut."Yesung mulai mengerti dengan apa yang menyebabkan ia di tatap seperti,

"Ne,ne,ne. . tapi itu sangat lucu yesungie hyung. .kekekekeke" Member lain mulai tertawa karena menyadari Yesung terlihat lucu dengan rambut seperti itu,

"Waeyo minnie-ah ?" Ujar Yesung,

"Sungminnie hyung yang notabene nya adalah pinky boy tidak memberi warna rambutnya seperti itu,mengapa kau yang malah menggunakannya." Kyuhyun mulai mencari masalah dengan Yesung,

"Aku hanya ingin mencari sesuatu yang baru," Ucap Yesung enteng,

"Meskipun begitu kau tetap terlihat memukau yesungie," Kyuhyun menggoda dengan nada seduktifnya, xD

"Tapi mengapa terkadang aku menyesalinya hyung ?" Ucap Sungmin, Yesung berlalu meninggalkan hyung dan dongsaengnya itu.

Tiba-tiba. .

_Tok tok. ._

"Seohyun ?" Sungmin terkejut dengan kedatangan Seohyun, ia tau apa yang akan terjadi, mood Yesung akan langsung jatuh jika melihat Seohyun, dan sekarang ia dating, disaat Super junior aka nada acara,

"Annyeong oppa,apa yesung oppa ada ?" Tanya Seohyun dengan wajah innocentnya,

"Ne,dia ada di dalam,kau boleh masuk," Ucap Leeteuk,

"Emmmmm,apa oppa akan segera pergi ?" Seohyun bertanya lagi,

"Aniyo,kami masih menunggu donghae dan kyuhyun,kau duduklah dulu,kau mau menemani yesungie, ne ?" Ucap Leeteuk disertai dengan senyum malaikatnya,

"Ne, oppa, gomapseumnida." Ucap Seohyun seraya membungkukkan badannya,

Yesung sangat bad mood,ia memandangi ponselnya sedari tadi,merutuki nomor Wookie yang telah di hapus oleh seohyun,akun twitter Wookie apalagi,bahkan ia tidak tau,ditambah lagi sekarang ia melihat Seohyun telah duduk manis bersama hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya di ruang tengah.

"Oppa," Satu kata itu sukses membuat darah Yesung nyaris mendidih,

"Untuk apa kau kesini ?" Ucapnya datar, walau bagaimanapun Yesung adalah orang yang hebat menyembunyika apapun di balik wajah datarnya,

"Appa menyuruhku menemanimu oppa," Ucap Seohyun setelah itu ia mendudukkan diri di samping Yesung,

"Appamu atau kau ? heh,kau selalu menyebut appamu yang menyuruh,memangnya kau anak kecil yang selalu di perintah orang tuanya ?" Kali ini Yesung tak bisa lag bermanis muka di depan Seohyun, ia sungguh geram melihat yeoja yang telah dianggap sebagai penghancur hidupnya itu,

"Mianhae oppa,aku sendiri yang ingin menemanimu," Sekarang Seohyun menunduk, kenapa tak ada perlawanan sama sekali, seolah ia ssekarang adalah yeoja yang sangat lemah,

". . . ." Hening, Yesung memilih diam,

"Hyung . . .kami sudah selesai," tampak sungmin dan kyuhyun datang dari kamar mereka, "Yesungi,apa kau mau ikut dengan mobil kami atau. ." Ucap Leeteuk menawarkan,

"Yesung oppa akan pergi bersamaku oppa," Seohyun langsung memotong ucapan Leeteuk,

"Sejak kapan kau mengaturku ? sejak appamu menyuruhmu mengaturku ?" Setelah berkata itu Yesung tersenyum meremehkan Seohyun,

"Ne oppa," Jawab Seohyun enteng,

"Yesungie,bersikap baiklah padanya," Obsidian itu hanya bisa menatap teukie dengan tatapan mematikannya,menandakan bahwa ia sangat tidak suka.

Akhirnya mau tak mau yesung pun semobil dengan Seohyun,sepertinya suasana agak kaku di mobil itu,tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan satu sama lain,hingga akhirnya yesung sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini,kalian semua tau kan kalau yesung itu paling tidak bisa sendirian dan tak berbicara,

"Mengapa kau diam saja ?" Ucapnya,

"Aku hanya tak ingin bicara oppa," Sekarang raut wajah Seohyun berubah,

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pendiam bila bersamaku ?" Yesung mulai luluh dengan sikap Seohyun yang seperti itu,

"Sejak kau tidak suka mendengar ucapanku oppa," Ucap Seohyun seadanya,

"Kau terlihat aneh,sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi," Yesung memperlambat laju mobilnya, sepertinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disini,

"Tidak ada apa-apa oppa,aku hanya. ."

"Hanya apa ?" Yesung benar-benar penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, kenapa Seohyun berubah seperti ini,

"Bisakah kau mengirimi Wookie pesan ?" Kali ini Seohyun menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang benar-benar serius, dan baru kali ini ia mengucapkan nama Wookie dengan ikhlas,

"Wookie ? Pesan ? Untuk apa ?" Yesung mulai heran, kenapa begini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada seohyun,

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kau bersamanya oppa," Ucap Seohyun, tapi kali ini dengan suara bergetar,namun keikhlasan sangat kental disana,

"Mwo ? Kau ?" Yesung me-rem mobil itu secara mendadak, sungguh ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Seohyun,

"Jinjja oppa,kirimilah ia pesan sekarang, dan jemput ia ke rumahnya," Kali ini tak ada air mata, hanya ada senyum yang benar-benar tulus,

"Kau ingin menyakitinya lagi ? kau ingin ia bersedih melihat kau bersamaku ? kau benar-benar kehilangan hatimu Seohyun." Sungguh Yesung, apa yang a fikirkan, apa ia tak bisa melihat bahwa yeoja di depannya ini sedang kesakitan, mash saja ia sanggup berkata seperti itu,

"Aku memang sudah kehilangan hatiku oppa,bahkan saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun,aku hanya ingin melihat kau menyanyi dengan bahagia karena ada Wookie yang mendukungmu di bangku penonton oppa." Tutur Seohyun jujur, ia juga mengetahui bahwa salah satu kekuatan Yesung itu adalah Wookie, dan ia juga tau bahwa Wookkie adalah salah satu stalker Yesung,

"Kau.. . . . Bercanda ?" Ucap yesung dengan tatapan tidak percaya,

"Apa aku pernah bercanda dengan apa yang ku katakan oppa ?" Seohyun menyakinkan Yesung,

"Tapi. . ." Yesung masih tak yakin,

'_Toku harete ite mo_

_Meo tojireba houra_

_Kokora wa soba ni iru_

_All my love is for you_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Dare yori mo aigo _

_Imi wo chikara oshiteru kara'_

Ponsel Seohyun berdering,apa kalian tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya ? Sangat malas dan begitu tidak ingin menjawab panggilan itu,tapi,

"_Yeobosaeyo"_

" _. . ."_

"_Ah ne appa, aku sedang bersama Seohyun,kami tengah bercanda appa,"_

" _. . ."_

"_Mwo ?"_

"_. . ."_

"_Mmmmmm, ne ne, aku akan menunggu appa,"_

"_. . ."_

"_Arraseo appa,"_

"Mengapa kau mengangkatnya oppa ?" Ucap Seohyun yang marah saat Yesung tiba-tiba mengangkat panggilan appanya,

"Memangnya salah jika aku mengangkat panggilan calon mertuaku ?" Ucap Yesung,

"Hmmmhmhmhm, ani oppa," Ucap Seohyun seadanya, ia tahu yesung hanya ingin menghiburnya,

"Mengapa kau terlihat begitu murung seohyun-ah ?" Yesung mencoba menghibur Seohyun lagi,

"Aniya oppa,Gwenchana," Lagi-lagi jawaban pendek,

"Ceritakanlah padaku," Ucap Yesung, kalian tau kan, Yesung itu adalah seorang pendengar yang baik,

"Akan kuceritakan setelah kau menyelesaikan showmu oppa,lebih baik kau menambah

Kecepatan mobilmu oppa,agar kau tidak terlambat," Seohyun mengingatkan Yesung, karna sedari tadi Yesung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat lambat,

"Baiklah, yakso ?" Ucap Yesung sambil menjulurkan tangannya,

"Ne," Ucap Seohyun, lalu membalas kelingking Yesung,

-Skiptime-

Sepertinya sangat mudah bagi Yesung untuk mengetahui bahwa stalker setianya kini tengah asyik menjalankan aktivitasnya,tanpa perlu ia hubungi Wookie telah berada di bangku penonton,meski dengan dandanan misterius,nampaknya ia tak cukup pintar untuk menghindar dari obsidian seorang yesung. Wookie agak terkejut saat ia tengah asik mengambil gambar yesung,obsidian itu tepat menatap kameranya dan memberikan suatu senyuman yang telah mengikat Wookie sejak pertama ia melihat Yesung.

'Saranghae'

Wookie mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa yesung membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat pada kameranya,

'Gomapseumnida hyung'. Ucapnya dalam hati,

Jangan diabaikan,sepasang Kristal yang sedari tadi menonton pemandangan itu,Yapppp,Seohyun,ia melihat dengan jelas aktivitas itu,tapi bagaimana bisa seulas senyuman terukir dari bibir itu ? Atau bukan,sebuah senyuman miris.

"Oppa,bersabarlah,sebentar lagi hubungan kalian akan berjalan indah,tanpa ada aku lagi,tapi Wookie,izinkan aku sebentar saja menikmati kebersamaanku bersama kekasihmu,membuat suatu memori yang bisa di kenang oleh hatiku,bahwa aku pernah bersamanya,meskipun ia terpaksa." Ucap Seohyun sakratis, ia benar-benar tersakiti dalam hal ini,

-Skiptimelagi-

"Huffftttt. ., kau lelah ?" Ucap Seohyun melihat wajah Seohyun yang terlihat begitu lelah,

"Aniya oppa," Ucap Seohyun berbohong,

"Maafkan aku,shownya terlalu lama hingga membuatmu lelah seperti ini," Ucap Yesung sambil membelai surai hitam Seohyun,

"Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu oppa ?" Tanya Seohyun,

"Untuk apa ? Ini," Yesung memberikan ponselnya pada Seohyun, kenapa sekarang ia tak curiga pada Seohyun, ?

"Ponselku mati,aku hanya ingin mengabari appa,ku takut ia cemas". Ucap Seohyun seadanya,

"Mmmmm,"

"Oppa,bisakah kita tidak langsung pulang ?" Ucap Seohyun pada Yesung,

"Kau mau kemana ?" Setelahnya Yesung meneguk sebotol air putih,

"Aku ingin ke danau Sapphire blue *R :"Emang ada danau itu ?" A: Anggap aja ada,kalau ga ke bayang,bayangin aja tempat dimana geum jandi sama yoon ji hoo ketemu waktu episode BBF hampir-hampir tamat,kira-kira episode 20 ke atas deh, hehehehe"

"Tapi ini sudah larut malam Seohyun," Ucap Yesung, sebenarnya ia malas jika harus pergi danau itu malam-malam begini,

"Tidak boleh oppa ?" Ucap Seohyun dengan nada memelas,

"Mengapa kau menatapku begitu ?" Ucap Yesung, ia juga tak tega jika seohyun menatapnya seperti itu,

"Aku hanya bertanya oppa,"

"Hmhmhmhmh,baiklah,tapi hanya sebentar ne,"

"Ne oppa," Akhirnya Seohyun tersenyum, seperti ada sebuah harapan tertuang disana,

-Skiptimelagidanlagi-

"Hmmmmmmmmmm. ." Seohyun merentangkan tangannya,

"Kau tidak kedinginan Seohyun ?" Ucap Yesung, sayangnya malam ini ia hanya memakai jas, ia lupa membawa jaketnya,

"Tidak oppa,bahkan hatiku lebih dingin dari ini," Yesung tertegun,

"Mworago ?"

"Oppa,aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita," Ucap Seohyun, namu ia tak ingin menatap Yesung,

"Kau. . apa yang kau katakan ?bukankah kau yang paling ingin pernikahan ini terjadi ?"Ucap Yesung tidak percaya,

"Aku tau oppa,tapi aku sudah terbiasa berkorban sejak kecil oppa,aku tau bagaimana perasaan kau pada Wookie,begitu juga dia,dan mianhae untuk apa yang aku lakukan waktu itu,aku hanya ingin membagi sakit yang ku rasakan padanya,tapi aku salah,ternyata sakit itu tidak dapat dibagi,apa yang aku rasakan Wookie tidak dapat merasakannya," Ucapnya, setelahnya bulir bening itu jatuh, sakitnya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi,

". . ."

"Oppa,bolehkah aku memelukmu ?" Sekarang Seohyun menatap Yesung, menyalurkan rasa cintanya untuk terakhir kalinya,

"Ne,"

Seohyun memeluk Yesung dengan penuh cinta,dengan semua perasaan yang ia miliki pada yesung yang mungkin yesung tidak bisa merasakannya,menumpahkan seluruh air mata yang ditahannya sedari tadi,walau bagaimanapun,Seohyun tetaplah wanita,ia punya kodratnya,dan jika sampai batasnya,ia juga bisa menangis.

"Mian oppa,aku mengotori bajumu," Ucap Seohyun sambil menepuk baju Yesung yang basah karena air matanya,

"Gwenchanaeyo,"

Tak berselang beberapa lama,seorang namja telah berdiri di dekat pasangan Yehyun,

"Mendekatlah Wookie," Betapa terkejutnya Wookie,Seohyun dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa ia ada disana,

"Aku takkan menyakitimu,mendekatlah," Ia hanya menurut,

"Wookie, mi. .mianhae," Yesung terbata, ia takut Wookie marah padanya, karena ia baru saja memeluk Seohyun,

"Wookie,tadi aku hanya meminjam kekasihmu sebentar,bolehkan jika aku sedikit mengambil kebahagiaanmu," Ucap Seohyun, ia seolah tahu apa yang di fikirkan Yesung,

"N-n-ne," Wookie pun ikut terbata, kenapa Seohyun seperti itu ? apalagi rencananya ?

"Maafkan aku,waktu itu aku berlaku kasar padamu,aku hanya ingin. . . lupakan,tapi jika kau ingin membalasnya,kau bisa melakukannya Wookie," Ucap Seohyun lagi, kali ini tatapannya benar-benar tulus,

"A-ani,tidak perlu,aku sudah memaafkanmu," Ucap Wookie dengan tenang,

"Gomawo Wookie, oppa,antarlah ia pulang,aku menyuruh orang membocorkan sepedanya tadi,mianhae Wookie," Jujur Seohyun,

"Tapi kau bagaimana ?" Ucap Yesung, ia pun tak tega jika harus meninggalkan Seohyun sendirian, tapi ia sendiri pun senang, ia jadi punya waktu bersama Wookie,

"Kau bisa menjemputku setelah kau selesai mengantarnya pulang,aku akan tetap disini, jangan terlalu cepat, nikmati waktu kalian," Ucap Seohyun,

"Tapi Seohyun," Yesung tak ingin seperti ini, walau bagaimanapun ia juga masih punya hati,,

"Aku takkan kemana-mana oppa,pergilah,jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku,kau ingin aku bahagia kan ?" Ucap Seohyun menyakinkan,

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kau akan tetap disini sampai aku kembali," Ujar Yesung dengan tegas,

"Yakso oppa". Ucap Seohyun lagi,

Angin malam kota Seoul yang begitu lembut membelai surai coklat yang tergerai indah,

"_Gibun joheun barameul ddara_

_Nuni bushin jeo haneul area_

_Areumdaun noraewa joheun hyanggiro gadeukhan _

_Neowa geotneun gil_

_Gieokhani cheoum mannattdeon_

_Eosaekhago natseon shigandeul_

_Seotulgo eoryeottdeonal_

_Geujeo maleobshi jikyeojun nege gomawo_

_Jichyeoittdeon gaseumi dashi sumshwigo_

_Gananhaejin maeumi bicheul chajasseo_

_Yeongwontorok ireohke_

_Neoui sonjapgo gatchi geotgo shipeo_

_Uri deul manui sesange_

_Saranghaneun nae saramgwa hamke_

_Jjarpji geu shigan dongan_

_Itji mothal manheun gieokdeul_

_Useumgwa nunmul soge_

_Eonjena nal mdeojun geon baro neoyeosseo_

_Jichyeittdeon gaseumi dashi sumshwigo_

_Gananhaejin maeumi bicheul chajasseo_

_Yeongwontorok ireohke_

_Neoui sonjapgo gatchi geotgo shipeo_

_Uri deul manui sesange_

_Saranghaneun nae saramgwa hamke_

_Amudo uril banghaejineun anha_

_Shigane jjeutgyeoya haliyudo eobseo_

_Uri gakkeumsshikeun_

_Ddaeron meolli isseodo_

_Gateun maeumeuro _

_Gateun maeum hanaro gateun kkumeul kkul soittdamyeon_

_Aju oraen shigani heulleo jinaseo _

_Neowa naui moseubi jogeum dallado_

_Yeongwontorok oreohke neowa_

_Duriseo kkumeul kkugo shipeo_

_Naui sowoni dwieojun_

_Naui mideumi dwieojun neowa _

_Aju oraen shigani heulleo jinaseo _

_Neowa naui moseubi jogeum dallado_

_Yeongwontorok oreohke neowa_

_Duriseo kkumeul kkugo shipeo_

_Naui gijeoki dwieojun_

_Naui kkumeul hamkke haejun neowa_

_Kkumkkugo shipeo"_

_-SNSD-Forever-_

"Ddaebak. . . (prok. .prok. .prok. .)" Ucap Leeteuk sambil berjalan mendekati Seohyun,

"Teuki oppa ?" Ucap Seohyun terkejut,

"Ne, suaramu begitu indah, " Leeteuk memuji suara Seohyun yang baginya terdengar begitu indah,

"Ah,gomawo oppa, sejak kapan oppa disana ?" Ujar Seohyun,

"Sejak yesungie meninggalkanmu sendirian disini," Balas Leeteuk,

"Ah,hahahahahaha, dia tidak meninggalkanku oppa,aku menyuruhnya mengantar Wookie pulang," Ujar Seohyun seadanya,

"Mengapa kau melakukannya ?" Ucap teukie, seolah ia benar-benar tahu apa yan terjadi,

"Aku tau yesung oppa begiu mencintainya oppa, " Balas Seohyun, ia bisa langsung tahu apa maksud Teuki barusan,

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu ?" Ucap Teuki,

"Hmmmmmm, aku akan lebih bahagia jika yesung oppa tidak bersamaku oppa,aku tak akan sanggup melihatnya tersiksa bersama ku,meskipun aku tau ia takkan pernah memperlihatkannya padaku," Balas Seohyun, bulir bening itu jatuh lagi,

"Bolehkah aku mengusap Kristal itu ?" Ucap Teuki seraya menuntun jemarinya ke pipi Seohyun,

"Ah, n-ne oppa," Seohyun jadi kikuk,

"Hmhmhmhmh,bidadari sepertimu tidak boleh menangis," Ujar Leeteuk sambil memamerkan senyum malaikatnya,

"Bidadari ? kau bilang aku bidadari,tapi Sooyoung eonnie dan yesung oppa mengatakanku evil oppa," Baalas Seohyun sambil tersenyum miring,

"Apa aku harus sama dengan mereka ?" Ujar Leeteuk lagi,

"Mmmmm,ani oppa," Seohyun menunduk, ia malu, kenapa Leeteuk bersikap seperti ini padanya,

"Seohyun,kau pernah belajar apa saja dalam hidupmu ?" Ucap Teuki sambil memandangi hamparan danau yang begitu indah malam hari ini,

"Banyak oppa,apalagi bisnis,aku telah mempelajarinya sedari kecil," Ucap Seohyun, menuturkan apa yang dilakukannya sejak kecil,

"Apa kau pernah belajar mencintai seseorang ?" Sekarang Leeteuk menatap sepasang bola mata indah Seohyun,

"Mworago ?"

"N-ne,"

"Maksudmu oppa ?"

"Saranghaeyo,"

"Ehhhhhhhh ?"

"Jjinjaeyo,aku telah merasakannya lebih dulu dari yesung,saat aku tau bahwa kau akan bertunangan yesung,aku begitu sedih,terkadang aku cemburu melihat kau begitu mencintai yesungie hingga melakukan hal yang di luar akal sehat,dan,aku ingin menemanimu Seohyun-sshi,agar kau tak bersedih lagi,air matamu terlalu berharga." Tutur Leeteuk panjang lebar, ia mengutarakan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya,

"Kau. . . tapi,maukah kau mengajariku belajar mencintaimu oppa ?" Sekarang Seohyun tersenyum, meski kedua matanya tersembunyi, kalian tau kan,ia baru saja selesai menangis,

"Dengan senang hati chagiya," Ucap Leeteuk, lalu ia mencium punggung tangan Seohyun,

"M-Mwo. .?"

"Boleh aku menggunakannya," Ucap Leeteuk ia tau Seohyun mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya, ia hanya ingin memberikan ciuman pertama Seohyun, sebagai tanda cintanya,

"Ne oppa,"

"Saranghaeyo chagiya. ."

"Nado saranghaeyo chagiya".

Malam kota Seoul menjadi saksi bagaimana dua hati yang tadinya terpisah menjadi satu. Seorang Seohyun yang tadinya iblis di taklukkan oleh seorang angel yang tak bersayap,Leeteuk. Tak ingin ketinggalan,agaknya appa dari gadis cantik itu ingin merasakan kebahagiaan anaknya juga,apakah benar ? tapi mengapa Wookie dan Yesung kembali bersamanya ?

"SEOHYUN !" Teriak Lee Soo man

"A-appa," Seohyun tergagap melihat kedatangan ketiga orang itu,

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? siapa lelaki ini ?" Ucap Soo man, setelah ia ia menarik tangan Seohyun,

"Aku bisa jelaskan appa," Seohyun meringis, genggaman tangam appanya tak bisa dibilang lemah,

"Aku yang salah appa,aku meninggalkan Seohyun disini," Yesung mencoba membela Seohyun, ia tahu posisi Seohyun saat ini,

"Diam kau,aku tidak berbicara denganmu!" Ujar Soo man dengan kasar sambil memberikan deathglarenya pada Yesung,

"Ahjussi,aku bisa jelaskan," Ujar Teuki, walau bagaimanapaun, ini juga salahnya,

"Seohyun ! Apa aku pernah mendidikmu menjadi wanita murahan seperti ini ? mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu dipegang oleh orang lain ? apa kau tau,yesung itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunanganmu,dan setelah itu kalian akan menikah, mengapa kau membiarkan apa yang menjadi milik yesung dimiliki oleh orang lain ? (PRAAKKKK)" Nyaris saja tangan ahjussi itu mengenai pipi pucat Seohyun,jika saja yesung tidak menghalanginya.

"Oppa, gwenchanaeyo ?" Ucap Seohyun sambil memegangi pipi Yesung bekas tamparan Soo man tadi,

"N-ne. .." Ucap Yesung,

"Appa. . ! kau jahat appa, oppa biar ku kecup," Ujar Seohyun lagi, ia benar-benar marah pada appanya sekarang, siapapun di dunia ini tak ada yang boleh menyakiti Yesungnya,

"Tidak usah,maafkan Seohyun appa,aku yang salah,aku yang meninggalkannya disini,padahal tadi kau sudah memperingatkanku untuk menjaga seohyun,mianhae appa,jeongmal mianhae,jangan sakiti dia appa," Sekarang Yesung menyembunyika Seohyun di balik punggungnya,

"Appa. .aku tidak mau menikah dengan yesung oppa,aku tidak mencintainya,aku mencintai Teuki oppa," Ujar Seohyun dengan berani,

"Mworago ? ulangi sekali lagi. ." Ujar Soo man, sekarang ia benar-benar geram,

"Appa,berhenti memperlakukannya seperti boneka,dia anakmu appa,dia wanita, sama seperti ibumu," Ucap Yesung dengan tegas pada Soo Man,

"Oh, sudah pintar kau sekarang KIM JONG WOON ! Kau tak ingat apa yang dikatakan appamu hah ?" Sekarang Soo man yang balik menantang,

" Aku tau appa,tapi aku takkan pernah melakukannya jika kau terus menyiksa Seohyun seperti ini,aku tau kau dan appa begitu ingin perusahaan kita bekerja sama,tapi tidak begini caranya appa," Ujar Yesung,

"Hahhhh, hey kau,lelaki bejat,siapa namamu hah ? dari marga mana kau ?" Sekarang Soo man beralih kepada Leeteuk yang terdiam sedari tadi,

"Appa. . hiks. . bisakah kau memanggilnya lebih baik ?" Sekarang Seohyun menangis, appanya benar-benar menyakiti orang-orang yang dicintainya,

"Diam kau,kau ingin mersakan tanganku lagi ?" Ujar Soo man,

"Appa. . . Dia Park Jungsoo,keturunan pertama dari keluarga Park,calon pewaris selanjutnya dari perusahaan Handel and Gretel *Hehehehehe,mian, anggap aja H&G nya yesung oppa itupunya appa nya teuki oppa,kayak perusahaan Shinwa.

'Eonnie/Sooyoung ?' Ujar Seohyun bersamaan dengan appanya,

"Mengapa kalian kaget ?" Ujar Sooyoung enteng,

"Sejak kapan hiks. . . kau disana ?" Ucap Seohyun kaget dengan kedatang eonnienya,

"Sejak tadi, aku tau seorang iblis sepertimu takkan bisa tanpa aku," Ujar sooyoung seadanya,

"Apa maksudmu Sooyoung ?" Ujar Soo man,

"Appa,sesekali kau mengalahlah pada anakmu sendiri,biarkan dia bahagia appa,pilihannya juga tidak buruk,perusahaanmu bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan dari appa Teuki oppa,"

"Jadi kau. . ah, maafkan aku, tadi aku sempat berkata kasar padamu,ternyata kau adalah anak dari Park Woo II,"Sekarang raut wajah Soo man, berubah, jelas saja seperti iblis, jika seudah mendengar sesuatu yang menjanjikan, ia akan langsung luluh,

"Ah, Gwenchanaeyo ahjussi, jadi,apa aku boleh menjadi menantumu ahjussi,menggantikan Yesungie ?" Ucap Leeteuk, ia sekarang mendekat pada Seohyun,

"Ehhhhhhh ?"

"Jjinjjaeyo hyung ? kau. . sejak kapan kau… . ." Ucap Yesung kaget, kenapa bisa seperti ini ?

"Kau tau yesungie,bahkan sebelum appamu menjodohkanmu dengan Seohyun,aku telah lebih dulu mengatakan pada appaku agar aku di jodohkan dengan Seohyun,tapi appaku menolak,ia ingin aku menaklukkan Seohyun,ia tidak ingin Seohyun terpaksa menikah denganku hanya karena permintaan appanya, jadi sekarang aku boleh memiliki kekasihmu ini kan yesungie ?" Ucap Leeteuk sambil menggandeng Seohyun,

"Hahahahahaha,aniya oppa," Ucap Seohyun,

"Oppa, kau lupa,disini ada Wookie,bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa tidak boleh menyakiti Wookie ?" Ujar Seohyun mengingatkan Yesung, memang benar, sedari tadi memang wookie tak diacuhkan disini,

"Ha,mianhae Wookie, chagiya, aku hanya bercanda," Refleks Yesung memeluk Wookie,

"Hmhmhmhmhmhhm,jadi aku kalian jadikan apa disini ? obat nyamuk ? dasar kalian anak muda,tidak mengenal yang tua,lebih baik aku pergi,nikmati malam kalian."Ujar Soo man, setelah itu ia beranjak ke mobilnya,

Ahjussi itu berlalu meninggalkan pasangan yang tengah di landa cinta,Yesung telah memiliki Wookie-nya,Leeteuk telah mendapatkan Seohyunnya, dan jangan lupakan Sooyoung yang telah bersama evil pujaan hatinya,Kyuhyun,entah sejak kapan namja itu berhenti menjadi YAOI,dan entah sejak kapan juga Sooyoung berhasil memiliki evilnya itu. Evil dan Evil,sungguh pasangan yang serasi. Oooopppsss. . Tunggu dulu,ada satu pasangan agi yang terlihat disana,Choi Siwon dan Jessica Jung,sejak kapan pasangan itu ada disana ? Tapi dapat dimaklumi,ini adalah kota Seoul siapa saja berhak berada disini.

Betapa beruntungnya Bulan dan bintang malam itu,menyaksikan pasangan-pasangan itu bersatu menikmati indahnya cinta,dan akhirnya Storm itu berakhir dengan indah,meski awalnya ia memporak-porandakan segala yang dilewatinya,namun ia akhirnya berakhir dengan sangat indah,menyisakan kebahagiaan yangg dapat dinikmati insan yang merasakannya. Tak selamanya storm itu menyisakan kesedihan dan penderitaan,terkadang ia menyisakan kebahagiaan bagi siapa yang dapat mengartikan dan merasakannya.

-THE END-

Hikz. .hiks. .

R : Ngapain Author ?

A : Author terharu,hiks. . ceritanya, coba aja kalau Nae yeobo nya author kayak gitu,

R : Author curhat ?

A : Nggak,Cuma sharing aja, *abaikan

Gimana chingudeul ? bagus gak ceritanya ? akhirnya ceritanya end juga,mian ya,kalau jelek,heheheheh, author kan baru pertama kali,jangan lupa tinggaln jempolnya ya, . . GOMAPSEUMNIDA chingudeul,sampai berjumpa di fanfic selanjutnya. . Jaljaeyo. .author mau main ke .net dulu sebelum bobo,kalau chingudeul mau ikut boleh, , yuk beramai-ramai kesana. .

Balasan review :

Yulia Cloudsomnia : Hehehehehe. . chappie ini udah ending chingu, nanti Yeppanya nikah sama Wookie, hehehehehe Gomawo udah Review, baca ff aku yang lain juga ne, gomawoo, xD

DevYstyle : Kekekekekeke. . .kyaaaaaaa. jangan d bom rumahnya author, kalo di bom ntar author tinggal dimana coba ? hehehehehee, Seohyunnya ga musnah, tapi udah gak ganggu YeWook lagi ko', hehehehehe

Fieeloving13 : Kekekekekeeke . . .agak rame ya . . pernikahannya gak jadi kok, tenag aja chingu, Yewook always together. Gomawo udah Review, baca ff aku yang lain juga ne, gomawoo, xD


End file.
